


I’ll Be Waiting For You

by Lehuka



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: (younger sister), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harry is a flirt, Iris by the Goo Goo dolls, Long, Maaaaaagic, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Descendants 3, Romance, Self-Hatred, This was written for someone, True Love, Whirlwind Romance, Wisps, after or before my other works, alternating pov, and good night, gets pretty sad, or a minor, please know I am not twelve, snuggles, so if you’re going into this now, thank you, when the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/pseuds/Lehuka
Summary: At the very end of Descendants 3, Harry Hook is last seen joining in the festivities in Auradon with everyone else after the barrier is taken down. But he notices a stranger at the gates of the dock... it’s you. Who are you? What lies in store for you and Harry?(Mild swearing and mentions of sexual content)(Y/N) - Your Name





	1. And I’d Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my very first fan fiction and I really don’t know how good this is but I hope it is at the very least up to par. If y’all enjoy this, I’ll try to post whenever I get a chance... (I have a huge sweeping plot in the works!). That could be in as little as a week or as long as a month soooooooo. I’ll be making edits routinely to this so keep that in mind... and yeah. Hope you enjoy! Please comment and tell me what you think or suggestions.

-You-

You stand far apart from the party goers who were wildly dancing inside the landing. All of those from the Isle and Auradon together for the first time! It was truly exciting. And you longed to join them, but it was not to be. You remind yourself what you’re doing here. The job you have to do. Your eyes scan the crowd and snag on a blue eyed VK. He’s wearing a red coat and is that... a cravat? You crack a smile, but immediately hide it. Your mission is dark, dangerous, and most certainly not the place for humor. You look back at him, to discover this mystery man staring back at you. Rather intense. _ Ok _ , you say to yourself, _ showtime _. You move your finger in a come hither motion. He cocks his head curiously, and smiles a dark sensual smile. Fuck. You’re not happy about doing this to this hot stranger, but he’s coming this way now. He strides over and, unfailingly, your power solidifies. You see his destiny stretching towards you, like a rope, but mailable in your hands. Now, to lead him to the end of that rope. The red decked man gets about ten feet from you, and speaks.

“And who might you be, beautiful?” he purred. For half a second, you are shocked by the Scottish accent that resonates with his words. Thoughts, unbidden by the gravity of your mission, arise. What if you didn’t do your job, just this once? Have a normal meeting, indulge in fantasy just this once? No. That could never happen with a monster like you... you must remain vigilant in your cause. You straighten up, and raise one eyebrow. He reaches closer, and right before he could touch you... poof. Where you were just standing there is a residue of a dark blue mist, and you appear sheathed in some of that mist feet away, deeper in the forest. The man looks adorably confused. You smirk, and he takes that as a challenge, smiling wider, eyes alight with playful mirth. Now, you just have to let his fate tell you where to lead him. This comes as second nature to you, having gone through this process hundreds of times.

“I’m going to get you lass!” he crows, and breaks out into a run after you through the woods away from the festivities. You continue leading in a mist, stop, mist pattern. He smiles all the while, and as you move forward you notice more things about him as he runs toward you. He has black rimmed eyes, a hook on his hand (what’s up with that?), muscular (clearly pretty fast too… he’s keeping up with you) and really the most beautiful blue eyes. _ You just had to pick a pretty one didn’t you? _Distracted, you are thrust onto a tree. You start, quickly meeting eyes with the tired man who pinned you there. 

“Can’t disappear anymore,” he pants, mouth mere inches from your face, “I’ve got you now.” You smile, a real genuine smile at the triumph that danced across his features. He grins wider, wickedly. You reach out with your power asking his soul where he needed to go... and are met with nothing. Nothing? This has never happened before... you look around, try to figure out where you are. The Enchanted Lake? This is your home (You live nestled somewhere in the rocks, a secret hideaway that suits you perfectly. And also provides shelter for you when something bad happens… which it usually does). Your eyes take this moment's reprieve from running to explore his face. Roguish features, you’re stuck on his eyes again (how long could you stare at those?), the full grinning lips breathing hot air onto your face. He has the look of someone who knows he’s beautiful and uses it to his advantage. He pushes off of you and the tree, catches his breath, and smiles crookedly as he discovers no, you will not poof away this time. There’s nowhere else to go.

He dips into a bow and takes your hand in his not hooked hand, bringing it to his lips, holding your gaze all the while. “Harry Hook, swashbuckling pirate rouge. And you are...” he paused waiting for you to answer (at least the hook makes sense now). He seems so sure on this move (he’s probably practiced), but it honestly has some effect on you. 

“(Y/N). And do you use this trick on all the women?” Harry winks and wiggles his eyebrows, sultry as ever. You look at him for a few seconds as he straightens up. He moves gracefully. Like he is aware of his every movement. You bite your lip a little at the thought. Rashly, you blurt “Would you like to sit for a while? I-I haven’t talked to someone in a...” You think for a moment. How long has it been? Harry interrupts your train of thought. 

“I’d love to. You seem more than a bit mysterious, (Y/N).” The edge of his lips quirks up in a rather cute fashion and you reach out quickly and grasp his hand. Harry lets out a little surprised gasp as you willfully drag him up the hill to the top of the cliffs of the enchanted lake, looking back once at him stumbling behind you with a smile on your face. 

-Harry-

(Y/N) leads Harry to an alcove above the shimmering lake water. She sits on the edge of the rocky alcove and pats the space next to her. Harry plops down beside her and she gives him a soft smile. It makes his heart flutter a bit, (He’s not ashamed to say). Harry doesn’t think she realizes how pretty she is. She is wearing this strange flowy dress that falls to just below her knees and it moves around her in a phantom wind. So does her hair really. There’s no wind here! How is it floating around like that? Harry plays with the idea of touching it, letting it run through his fingers, and starts to reach up to do just that when she turns to him suddenly, mouth open, about to speak. He freezes, caught in the act. 

“I-“ she starts, and then, looking at his guilty face, starts to giggle and then laugh, eyes falling shut. It’s a beautiful laugh, Harry thinks. Kind of like bells, but less crystalline and more sure and deep. She opens her eyes and looks at him, and beams. Harry’s heart seizes. He decided that (Y/N) should laugh all the time, smile all the time. He realizes, with a start, he wishes that he could make her laugh and smile all the time. That somehow, he, could get this ethereal beauty to fall in love with him. He vows to himself to get her to be his. Harry’s well aware of how to use his looks to his advantage… it’s worked before on other girls hasn’t it? For now though, he will simply relish in her smile as it sent pleasure down his spine. But as abrupt as it came, the smile was chased away, and she broke Harry’s gaze to fixate on her hands clasped in her lap. Harry looks at her intently, wondering where (and how) her happy bubbly (and adorable) mood vanished so quickly. 

He decided to regale her with tales of the Isle, telling her all about Uma and the crew, as well as the crazy events that had happened recently. She smiled at him, happy once more. (Y/N) listened, enraptured by his storytelling. Harry dipped into his childhood on the Isle, mentioning his father briefly, Smee and his sons (practically his adoptive family) and sisters Harriet and CJ. He finished right up to today, calling her a “mystic princess who charmed me right away”. Clearly, this was the wrong thing to say as she looks at him sadly and averts her gaze back to her lap.

“I-I feel like I owe you an explanation... Harry.” Harry licked his lips slightly. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips. He glanced at said lips upon the thought, but before he could think about what else he wanted them to do she continued.

“I’m a-a Wisp. I’m not completely human... more like 50/50,” Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. Not what he thought he was going to hear. At all. “A... what now?” Harry didn’t know if this was just a normal thing outside the Isle or what, but only half human sounded a bit fishy to him. She sighs, still not meeting his curious gaze. She continued, voice dripping with distaste for herself, “A creature. A-A Wisp. Or Will o’ wisp. They’re- we’re- blue creatures that are a bit humanoid but mostly like blue bundles of flame. We-we’re spirits that lead people to their fates. Destinies. A-and sometimes-“ (Y/N) chokes a little on her words here, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. 

Harry tentatively places his hand on her knee. He is unsure of what to do... he hasn’t had a lot of sensitive people around (Obviously. Pirate, remember?). “I’m good, I’m good,” she gets out, but puts her hand under Harry’s and grips it tightly. “Sometimes, sometimes, that means to death. I mean, death is everyone’s fate eventually right? So. Yeah.” She finally meets Harry’s eyes, and he discovers that the sparkling eyes from earlier are now filling with tears. “And I hate it,” she says squeezing his hand (strong grip, wonder what she can do with a sword...), “I hate being there when they realize what I am and realize what’s happening. Sometimes, sometimes I don’t even understand what’s happening until it’s too late and...”. Tears start to fall down (Y/N)’s face and Harry bends his head to try and meet her eyes, lifting her head slightly with his hook. 

Harry’s heart breaks for her. He’s been through some pretty tough, shitty, shitty things (especially on the Isle) but nothing near as bad as being forced into leading people to death because of who you are. Harry pulls her into his lap (like it’s the most natural thing in the world) and she buries her head into his neck, hands grasping at the front of his shirt. He soothingly rubs her back, trying in vain to make her feel better. If her smiles were heaven, the tears made Harry feel as though he’d been sliced in half. 

“But hey!” Harry exclaimed in a cool, comforting, but humorous tone, “You’re not blue! That must count for something right?” She laughs into his neck, and sits up, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. 

“But, Harry, I am. Look.” She puts her arm in front of his face, and sure enough, it seems to be glowing from inside. A alluring azule. Harry has a sudden urge to plant kisses all along that lovely blue arm. He shakes it off. 

“And here I thought it was just your exquisite soul showing.” Harry purred into her ear, nipping at the earlobe a bit. She giggled, and shoved his shoulder playfully. Harry was overjoyed by her change in mood... he discovered with surprise that he was striving to make her as happy as possible. And blessedly, the pants he was wearing were thick enough so (Y/N) couldn’t feel... anything particularly... hard. _ What the hell is this? _

-You-

After letting all of that out, you feel weightless. It feels so good to finally tell someone! After all these years of silence. You grin toothily at Harry, who is staring at you glazed eyed. You love being with him, and talking, and laughing with him. A sinking feeling materializes in your stomach as you grasp the fact that this can’t happen again... as much as you revel in this feeling of being close to him it can’t last. This was just a freak chance of fate. _ Because you’re a monster. _.. a vicious voice whispers in your head. Your smile fades. 

“You have to go. Your friends are probably wondering where you scampered off to.” 

Confused at the shift in mood, Harry splutters as you stand up and extend a hand to him to help him up. He takes it, and you lead him back down the cliffs. Somewhere in the distance, someone calls Harry’s name. A girl, it seems, clearly impatient and frustrated by having to come and fetch him from the middle of a forest (You can almost feel the eye roll). Standing hands clasped, you wait for him to leave. He looks at you (longingly?) eyes squinting slightly. 

“When can I see you again? How?” 

“I-I’m afraid you can’t. It’s too... dangerous for people to be around me.” _ Because of what I am. A hideous monster _. You believed you thought that last part, but evidently you had said it aloud... because in a flash Harry pushes you into a nearby tree, one leg between your legs, a hand circling your waist his hook digging into your back, and the other one weaving through your hair. His lips crash into yours, mashing together so passionately and fervently that you gasp into his mouth. Can’t think, can’t process... just Harry’s lips, his hands, Harry. He separates his lips (sweet wicked lips) from yours (which are hanging slightly ajar) and puts his forehead to yours. 

“You are not a monster, love,” he murmurs, “Please. Don’t- don’t say that. You are anything but a monster.” Your lips close and tremble. He says the words with such vigor that they ring in the near silence of the forest (the girl is getting farther away)- completely lacking the flirtation that usually laces his words like a sweet dust. 

“Ok,” you whisper. Can he come and kiss you again? You know you’ll be touching your lips later, trying to catch some taste of him that is left. Here, now, it’s just you and Harry. Harry and You. Too soon, he pulls off you. You stop yourself (sadly) from yanking that stupid cravat closer to you to steal more kisses from him. He seems to figure this out from your face (you don’t have a lot of experience hiding emotions... comes with the no human interaction bit) and smirks darkly. Then slowly licks his lips. You shiver involuntarily. 

“I’m going to come back tomorrow. And I’ll find you here, yeah?” He questions you, while playing with a strand of your hair, winding it around his hook (but still too far away to kiss. Shit.) focusing on your hair around his hook. He looks back at you churning emotions in his eyes.

“Will you be here?” He repeats. It sounds less like a question more like a plea (like a... like when a person is lost in the desert with no water and then finds a draining puddle. Weird, but how it feels). You know you’ll regret it later but right now, all you can say is,

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

He beams so wide (a real pirate grin though, one that you imagine he’d use after finding a whole shitload of treasure) that you just have to smile back.


	2. And All I Can Taste is This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your initial meeting with Harry, you are waiting not-so-patiently for him to return to you, and Harry is even more excited (flirtatious as ever). But Harry has secrets too. What will it take to get them out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I updated (as promised) even earlier than expected! I’ll just continue saying a week because that’s what my schedules like these days. I’ll still be making routine edits and revisions as needed, so somethings will change. Comment is there’s anything in particular you’d like to see or questions and such and I’ll do my best to try and incorporate it. 
> 
> (Mentions of abuse, mild sexual content, mild swearing, mentions of self hate, mentions of abandonment)

-You-

“I can’t believe I said yes to meeting him again. Can you believe it? I mean, I know I should have said no but he was so cute about it... I couldn’t have just let him go. So yeah, that was me yesterday, how was your day?” You waited patiently for a response, but like always, the wisp makes their signature breathy noise and just stares at you as they float in the air. Wisps are not good conversationalists. After the thrill of yesterday’s afternoon with Harry, you had been lively all day (much to the chagrin of the wisps) and had not done even a bit of work. Instead, you stayed inside your home with all the wisps providing eerie light daydreaming about a blue eyed pirate. Walking to your bedroom, you put on a gauzy blue dress that complements your azule glowing skin, the end of the dress brushing your lower thigh. You check the look in the mirror, and notice that your shoulder has a grey rust coating it.

“Shit.” Harry must have been wearing silver rings yesterday. The wisps flutter around you, making nervous noises. “Yeah, I know, pure silver tarnishes your skin, don’t let it go unchecked or it’ll spread and kill me... yadda yadda.” You’ve listened to the wisps tell you not to come into contact with pure silver because you’d rust away hundreds of times. Silver is the only thing that can harm a wisp (being ghostly beings, most weapons would slice right through them). It was nothing to worry about (with a little help from the wisps and some enchanted lake water of course) but if the silver had somehow been stuck in your human body (a problem the other wisps never had to worry about)... Harry would have come to see you and be met with a dying, useless, corpse. 

-Harry- 

Harry had found Uma pretty late last night, and received hell for leaving her alone at “a _ princess _ party” and yelling at him because “what kind of first mate leaves his captain alone when they are meeting potential enemies?!”. But honestly, he didn’t really give a shit. He was euphoric, and was thinking about (Y/N) all day, not even slightly paying attention to Fairy Godmother as she droned on about Auradon and morals and ‘happily ever after’. He left as soon as he could, slinking off into the forest, attempting to find his way back to the enchanted lake, and back to her. 

After about an hour of trial and error Harry had found the lake. As he neared it, he could hear... singing? Bittersweet singing, nothing like the powerful hypnotic tunes that they sang on the Isle. He stalked towards it, careful to remain silent. 

_ “And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_ 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_ And I don't want to go home right now” _

Harry craned his neck around the trees to see who could be singing like that, sorrowful but so honeyed... And sure enough there she was, (Y/N), singing on the cliff where they sat last time, eyes closed as if in prayer. He moved to get a better view, leaning on the side of the tree he had been hiding behind. He stood transfixed, as she continued:

_ “And all I can taste is this moment _

_ And all I can breathe is your life _

_ And sooner or later it's over _

_ I just don't wanna miss you tonight” _

She was slowing walking off the cliff... Harry’s heart beat faster, muscles tensing, as he readied himself to dash forward into the lake to catch her. Her eyes were closed, she couldn’t see where she was going! She was going to fall, going to hurt herself... before Harry could make a move she started the next verse:

_ “And I don't want the world to see me _

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_ When everything's meant to be broken _

_ I just want you to know who I am” _

She opened her eyes, and walked right off the cliff. But didn’t fall, rather floating, her dress flowing ghostly. The blue beneath her skin shone through more vividly, and Harry was struck with how amazingly _ magical _ this whole world was. How magical _ she _ was. Harry was so enraptured by the sight of her he fell forward a bit, and heard a loud crunch as the underbrush under his foot snapped. (Y/N), high above, startled and started to fall from the sky. Harry ran forward (faster than ever before) slid (rockstar style) and caught her before she could hit the edge of a smooth rock. He cradled her in his arms.

“Hi,” (Y/N) breathed, looking up into Harry’s eyes. She smiled at him, and brushed some hair that had fallen into his eyes away. Harry blinked at the touch, and she moved her hand away (he was rather unhappy about that. The feeling of her hand on his face was... fantastic).

“Hullo, love.” 

“You came back.” 

“Told you I would. What kind of person would I be if I stole your heart and never came back to return it?” Harry regained his strength and smiled trembly at her, although still a bit nervous by her fall. She giggled at his flirtatious quip, completely unaware of how scared he had been for her safety.

“A pirate?”

“Ah yes, that would be right, wouldn’t it, little songbird?” Her eyes crinkled at the nickname, and affection swelled in Harry’s heart (too cute). She patted his arm, and it dawned on Harry he was still cradling her. He set her down, embarrassed. 

“Oh. Yeah.” (Y/N) laughed at his expression, and stood, extending a hand to help him up. Harry looked up from her hand, to her shoulders, and finally landed on her shining face. He grinned and instead of letting her help him up, pulled her down back into his awaiting lap. Her laugh sounded again, and he nuzzled her face in response. Upon registering his actions, he moved his face back quickly (too cutesy for a pirate, he scolded himself). She turned in his lap, to face him, noses only a few inches apart. 

“I want to show you something.” Harry groaned. He was so comfortable right here. 

“Come onnnnn. It’ll be worth it. Promise.” 

“Fine. But only because you asked so... nicely,” she started to pull off his lap, but Harry’s arms circled her midsection and held her. A life on the Isle was certainly good for building up strong muscle tone. She smacked his arms, screeching “Harry! Lemme go!” (Harry knew she must have liked it a little bit at the very least, knowing full well (Y/N) could have just ‘poofed’ away if she wanted to), and said into her ear, lips grazing it. 

“First, I want you to tell me what song was that.”

“Oh,” she stopped struggling, surprised (did she seriously not realise he cared enough to pick apart everything she said for meaning? Again she seemed oblivious of the fact that whatever she did was an angelic thing that caused Harry’s heart to do gymnastics within his chest). 

“It was just something I picked up somewhere. Did you like it?” She asked tentatively, playing with her hands nervously. If Harry were to say how he really felt, it would have been something like ‘Fuck yes, I loved it, I want you to sing it to me every day, and you to lie atop of me and croon it into my ear while both of us are completely naked’. Instead he tried to hide his blush and murmured, 

“How could I not? It was beautiful. Truly.” (Y/N) beamed, and the whole world seemed to sparkle. She started to fall into him (Harry was bursting with emotions he didn’t want to name over the fact that they fit together so seamlessly). Harry stood up abruptly, causing (Y/N) to mist to a few feet away:

“So, what did you want to show me, love?” The words lacked his usual bravado, coming out closer to a nervous whine (He mentally kicked himself. She was totally into it!! Next time he wouldn’t shirk away when she got so close to feeling his hard cock through his pants).

“Erm, ok. I think you’ll really like it.” She smiled, seeming to want to forget the awkwardness of the last few seconds as much as he did. As (Y/N) brushed past him, he adjusted his pants, making sure things weren’t... as noticeably large as there were right now. 

-You-

You don’t really understand what just happened but Harry looks desperate for you to forget about it, so you oblige him and gesture for him to follow you. You climb (float) over the rocks to the outcrop where you sat and poured your history onto Harry (well almost all of it). You stop for a minute and wait for Harry to catch up, tapping your foot with mock impatience. He was still working his way up the rocks (hot, sweaty, the muscles in his arms working) and you looked down at him snootily. 

“Don’t -huff- you do that -pant-... you just -huff- floated above them -huff-“ You stick your tongue out playfully at him. “You’ll regret that -pant- little songbird...” he crows up at you, a dark smile upon his face. _ What is he thinking about? _ He finally makes it up to your level, arms and head first right at your feet. 

“You going to help me up love?” 

“You’re a rouge! You can pull yourself up.” He rolls his eyes (but still smiling) and stands beside you. “Where are we going now (Y/N)?” You raise one eyebrow and walk straight into a nearby cliff face. Inside is a grand network of caverns, tunnels, and caves that the wisps reside in. Where you live, by extension. Hidden by magic, only those selected by wisps (or half wisps) can get inside the mystic caves. Pressing your ear to the cave wall, you can hear Harry’s confused shouts from outside. 

“(Y/N)? Lass, where are ye?” You chuckle a bit. He sounds so confused! He’s cute when he’s confused I wonder how he’d react to other things in Auradon... no. Shake it off. You’d be willing to be with him at the lake (it’s a safe haven for you and your kind unlike the outside world that’s full of hunters), but if he ever starts asking for more (like actually leaving the lake for reasons other than leading destinies...) you’ll have to decline as much as you want to say yes to him. Lost in your own thoughts you missed Harry’s turn from confused, to worried, to terrified. 

“(Y/N)! CAN YOU HEAR ME? -sob- please, SONGBIRD? (Y/N)! -sob- Where, where are yeh lass...” You quickly hold the enchantment back (sort of like holding back a curtain) and reveal the entrance to the cave. You look at Harry, and feel guilty for his fear (how can you lead him on like that?) and entirely horrible for letting him worry. 

“(Y/N)-“ Harry’s voice sounds strangled... he whipped his head over to you as he notices the missing wall, and his eyes are red and hair messier than when you last saw it. He looks completely unhinged, a bit monster-like with the hook on his hand. The thought is forgotten as he sprints into the cave, not even paying attention to the magic at all, eyes locked on you as he barrels into you. 

“Oh.” He wraps you in his arms tightly, holding onto you firmly. He takes his unhooked hand (it’s trembling, you note) and presses it into the back of your head bringing your head under his chin. He inhales shakily, breathing in the scent of your hair. He seems to be mumbling incoherently upon your head. Not knowing what to do, how to react to this, you just keep saying into his chest “I’m ok, I’m ok...”. You feel so shameful for making him worry, letting him hold onto you for as long as he needs to breathe normally again before pulling away. 

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” You look down at your feet unable to meet his gaze. 

“It’s-its fine lass, I-I just got a wee bit scared is all. I-I didn’t know where ye were a-and I thought, I thought... somebody had gotten to you...” he sounded like he was going to lose control again, so you (unsure of social anything as ever) carefully place a comforting hand on his hooked arm. He blinks wildly a couple times, and you slowly move your hand away. 

“Well,” Harry said warily, brushing down his hair, “what did yeh want to show meh?” (You notice offhand that his accent gets thicker when he’s freaking out. Not the time (Y/N)!). You turn him around, and point out the rest of the cavern. You say softly, “Look Harry.”

-Harry-

After such powerful fear that something horrible had happened to (Y/N) Harry didn’t think he’d be able to save face that quickly... but inside the cavern, was spectacular that he forgot about it (for the most part). The cavern was… awe inducing. There was bluish crystals growing out of the floor, that seemed to glow with little bits of moving lights that were strong enough to illuminate the entire cave. Some were bigger than him, others no bigger than his calf. He looked up, and was met with the wonderful sight of bright gems of all different shapes and color sparkling above him like mystic stars. There was a small waterfall in one corner, that let out a stream of clear (enchanted) water into the ground. Harry could deduce that somewhere in here was the spring where the enchanted lake originated from. This was truly the most magical place he’d ever been. Off to the side, there was a little room, about the size of a walk in closet, that contained a single bed. Harry tore his eyes away from the rest of the cave and look at (Y/N). 

Pointing at the bed, he asked “Is- Is that where you live lass?” It was smaller than even his room back on the Isle, and that’s saying something.

“Well, THIS,” she indicated the entire cave, “Is where I live. That’s where I sleep. The wisps... don’t have to sleep. Do- do you like it? The cave, I mean.” She didn’t seem to understand the question, but Harry now believed that she was genuinely fine with the diminutive size of her room.

Harry whistled. “This is probably the most stunning place I’ve ever been.” He got quiet, “Thank you, for sharing this with me love.” 

“Wait, wait that isn’t all!” She was smiling so wide, Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. “Let me just...” She rubbed her hands together, the azule in her arms shining brighter. _ She’s like a little nightlight! _ Harry thought to himself. He reached her hands out to Harry, placing them on each shoulder. He looked down at her bowed head as she murmured some things under her breath. “Erm, lass, what are ya doing?” Holding up a finger, she murmured for a bit more before moving her hands back to her sides and looking up at him. 

“I just wanted to do a quick protection spell. Don’t want you to go off and become a frog or some shit.” Harry blinked rapidly, surprised. She grinned, and vocalized strangely. It was like a few notes played on an instrument, but new and odd. He’d never heard anything like it before, and even though it was peculiar, the sound was pleasant to the ear. (Y/N) tapped him on the back and pushed him forward. “What- what are you doing?” Harry stage whispered at her. She just shook her head and made the noise again, slightly different but overall the same. 

“Look Harry! Over there!” She pulled on his sleeve impatiently. He quickly focused on where she was pointing. Slowly, a little blue creature floated towards them, and made some more vocalizations which (Y/N) returned cheerfully. “Is that...” 

“It’s a wisp!” She chirped, clearly excited to share this with him. Gazing at an actual wisp and a human/wisp combo Harry could see the parts of (Y/N) that were very wisp like and the parts that were clearly human. They both retained the same grace, and the colour of blue she had under the skin was the same as the colour of the wisp. Not to mention that blasted floating hair of hers was similar in movement to that of the floating creature. She reached out her hand to the wisp, who floated into her palm. Not even looking at Harry, she waved him over with a free hand. He bent over and investigated the strange creature. It had a certain air of mystery to it, but also a stark enchanting beauty. He reached down with his hooked hand to touch it, but when it was just an inch away, the wisp disappeared into the same mist that (Y/N) disappears in with a breathy noise. (Y/N) giggled and held up three fingers. One, two, three. 

The world inside the cave erupted in dozens of more wisps. They surrounded the two of them, all vocalizing in the same language. He had figured out by now that the strange noises were probably how wisps communicated. The wisps floated around Harry curiously. Some near his face, others dancing around his boots. He laughed in delight. 

“Lay off guys...” (Y/N) laughed, shooing them away. The wisps trilled together in their language. 

“Hey Harry?” She asked shyly.

“Mmhm.”

“Do you know how to dance?” Harry did a double take. He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. It appeared to be an honest question. Stumbling over his words (for the second time today! This was a new low) Harry fought for a coherent sentence. 

“Yeah, yup I do. Everyone does... dance... on the Isle.” She raised her eyebrows and held her arms out, an invitation. Harry obliged her nervously, grasping her hands as he led her into a dance. Her laugh was echoed by the cave walls, and it gave Harry confidence (and joy) that he was making her happy. The wisps chirped in such a way that it sounded like singing, and the gems glittered overhead. Harry grew cocky, spinning her elegantly and then dipping her. She smiled at him, her hair flowing behind her. She looked so... irresistible, breathing a bit heavy in his arms. Before he could think about it much, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Unlike yesterday, this time, she kissed back. 

-You-

Somehow, sometime after his kiss you ended up on the floor. It was so blissful that you didn’t really understand time anymore: it felt like the world revolves around Harry. You lay on your side less than a foot away from Harry, who was lying down directly next to you, gazing at you softly. The wisps had all but left when you stopped interacting with them, a few stragglers floating by the ceiling. You inched closer to him until your head was nestled in his shoulder, and he was planting sweet hot kisses down the side of your neck, legs entangled. He snuggled up to you, (very unpiratelike but super cute) close enough that you could hear his heart. It amazes you that there was so many sides to him, flirtatious but kind, worrisome but self righteous. You moved to kiss his mouth, running your teeth over his bottom lip. Evidently he liked that, moaning a bit into your mouth. You smiled onto his lips before releasing him. He opened his arresting blue eyes, and seemed to devour you with them. You leaned in to kiss him again, but he interrupted you.

“(Y/N)...”

“W-what? Am I doing something wrong?” You were scared for a second, worried that you’d done something that was bad, that he didn’t like it anymore. You started to push back, but he quickly kissed your forehead to dissuade the thought.

“No! No, no. I was just thinking, that if ye can cast protection spells why don’t yeh go meet people? Or if ye can lie here with me, why haven’t you tried with others?” You contemplated this, as he reached for a lock of your hair and played with it (what was his fascination with your hair? For all you know, it’s perfectly normal).

“I can’t cast protection spells on random people to talk to them because that would involve getting too close to them... my ability will trigger without me if we are touching. A-and as you well know, that would lead them to their destinies whether I’m there to stop them from… dying… or not.” You shiver involuntarily at the dark thoughts, and Harry moves his hand to your back in a soothing caress. “And I don’t know why my power doesn’t affect you, by the way. But I’m glad to know that for some odd reason the fates deemed me worthy of a human soul to be with.” Your expression darkens, and Harry scoops you closer, holding you to his chest. He nuzzles the side of your face affectionately and your mind is cleared of such thoughts. 

“Mmmhm. I’m glad you can stay with Harry as well.” He traces circles around your back. He hits a sensitive spot and you arch into him, gasping. He chuckles sensually. 

“Flirt,” You gasp at him.

“You like it though, don’t you love.” He whispers it right into the shell of your ear, licking it before leaving. He lifts back from your head. You open your mouth to ask him a question, but he beats you to it, cutting you off before you can get the words out.

“So, my little songbird. How does your power work?” You explain about the connection that forms when you get close (about 50 feet or less, as soon as you notice them), and your rope leading analogy. But you can’t shake the feeling that he’s hiding something from you. You desperately want to know what he’s shielding from you, because clearly, it’s bothering him. But he buries his face in your chest, so you cannot see him to ask. _I think he knows that I know that he’s not being completely straight with me._ You run your fingers through his hair, and he rewards you with an appreciative noise, pushing his head up into your hand. You forget for a moment what you were going to ask: the sight of Harry curled up upon your body is so surreal. But then you hear shaky sobs, near silent, coming from his prone form. 

“Harry.” You say softly, petting his head soothingly. “You know you can tell me anything.” At first, you think he ignored your statement, but then you hear him say softly,

“I have... issues. When I was very young... my mom left me and my dad. And, people leave me all-all the time. I-I think he hurt her. My father... has these rages a-and sometimes he gets so mad that he hurts... people.”

“But, where were your sisters?” 

Harry froze. Did he think you didn’t remember mentioning them yesterday? “Harriet split after things got bad. S-she got out, took CJ with her. Found a way off the Isle together. They said... they said I wasn’t bad enough to go with them. I-I haven’t heard anything from either since then.” You realized something important:

Carefully, you ask him, “Has he ever hurt... you?” He is silent for a moment, and you whisper into his ear: “It’s okay, Harry. Your secrets are safe with me.” He breathes in brokenly and continues.

“Yes. Never bad enough permanently hinder me, but enough to scar. Before I moved onto the Lost Revenge with Uma, it was... at least every week. A-and when I left, I vowed to never do what my dad did: say you love someone and then hurt them. He left me only his hook, a name, abandonment issues and scars.” 

You are shocked at his confession, but also made my heart bleed for him. The isolation you’ve had to endure was one thing but being beaten by those who were meant to protect you is a whole other realm of pain that you’ve (thankfully) never had to experience. No wonder he was so tough and flirtatious: he had things to shield from people who would use it again him. He curled up closer to you. 

“I’ve never told anyone the extent of that... yer the only one I think I can trust right now.” You wrap him with your arms. The azule under your skin glows brightly, making the cave a little less dark. 

“I’ve got you.” 

“Th-Thank you, love.” You released him from your hug, and he sat up. His hair was all messed up (you were astounded by the notion that the messiness was your doing) and he yawned lazily, and watched you. Quiet, almost meekly, he asked,

“Do you want to see them? The scars?” You nodded. Rising to his feet, he gave you his hook to hold, and shimmed out of his red jacket. Placing the jacket on the cave’s floor, he was left in a ripped shirt (artfully ripped. He’s certainly got taste), which followed the jacket and was left next to his jacket. Your eyes widened at all of the muscular abdomen you were seeing. He is beautiful, from his strong shoulders, to his washboard abs, to the tantalizing v line that led into his pants. _ Am I... drooling? _ Harry catches you staring and gives you a shit-eating grin. He stretched his arms above his head and held them against each other, posing. Heat pooled in every pore of your body. Harry smirked at your expression and then turned around, showing you his back. 

You hiss out a breath. His back is covered in scars, crisscrossing in all directions. Some are so thin they’re barely apparent: others are thick and ugly. You reach up with a hand to touch them, and let your fingertips brush his bare back. Harry stiffens as you touch him, then relaxes into it. You are reminded of a time you witnessed from afar a mother console her child after they skinned their knee: _ ‘I’ll kiss it better’ _. You touch your lips to his back, on one of the more angry scars close to shoulder blade. It’s no more than a brush of lips, but Harry hums in pleasure at the movement. You move across his back, kissing all of the wounds. Every time, he hums, whimpers, or moans at the caress but never moves more than a quiver of muscle. When you are finished, he turns around facing you in all his half naked glory. He hugs you, pulling you closer. 

“Did I kiss it all better?” You ask him, not deigning to think about how rough your voice sounds (I mean, you are being embraced by a shirtless man in your own home. A very hot attractive shirtless man). 

“That ye did lass. That ye did.” Harry’s voice was so husky, you are surprised that he wasn’t going to rip off your clothes right there. He clears his throat and pulls back. His eyes light up before you can start protesting. 

“Lass! I have an idea!” He seems to be full of childlike excitement. Grabbing his shirt and jacket and putting it back on (aww), Harry starts to walk out of the cave grabbing your arm to make sure you’re following. 

“Um, Harry? What are we doing?” Upon exiting the cave, Harry turns to you, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Uma and the crew are meeting up with Mal and the VK’s as well as some Auradon fellows for cookout at Evie’s... it’s not too far from here! You should come with me!” Harry looks so enthusiastic that you don’t think twice about agreeing. 

“... As your plus one?” Harry freezes. You start to backtrack at his blank expression, but he kisses you, interrupting. 

“I-I’d like that, songbird.” Your heart feels like exploding. He watches his hand as he reaches to hold your hand, then meeting your eyes. Looking into his black rimmed eyes, it’s easy to say yes to whatever he wants. You make your way together down to the forest floor hand in hand. Harry is smiling so wide, pure joy, that you let him lead you far far away from your home, the lake, and your only safety. 

Eventually, you make it to pass clearing. You are treated to a view of all of the characters Harry so vividly talked of: Mal talking with Uma and Evie, Gil and Jay chatting animatedly, Carlos and Jane sharing a burger, Smee working at the grill while Ben watched enraptured and more. Everyone (Almost no Harriet) Harry mentioned in his tales was there. 

“I’m thrilled you get to meet everyone lass, they’re going to love you...” You feel your power stir. _ Please. Not now! Let me have this! _ You let go of Harry’s hand, but he’s so excited that he doesn’t notice. Your power connects you to all of the people wandering over Evie’s lawn, leaving magic (like rope) tying their fates onto you. _ You will never be Harry’s. You can’t be. Because you’re a beastly _ ** _thing_ ** _ . A _ ** _human_ ** _ would never do this to people. _You’re breathing hard, and feel sick to your stomach. Your power grows stronger (wilder too), starting to yank Uma’s fate towards you. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I-I can’t, c-can’t...” 

“Woah, just calm down, yeh got this love! Deep breaths lassie-” Harry reaches to grasp your hand, trying to comfort you. You yank it away, and his pretty blue eyes widen at you, stricken. You mist away from Harry, trying to avoid hurting him, hurting everyone before you lost your grasp on what little control you retained over yourself. You land on a tree branch high and far enough from the party for your power to not find anyone to latch onto. You breathe in, and start to recoup. You watch Harry as he stumbles around the lawn, hollering your name. He sounds so concerned... and hurt. You can’t stop the tears that run down your face, and you cup your hands over your mouth to hide the choking sobs, ashamed and repelled of yourself. _He deserves so much more than a monster. How greedy of you to steal his heart. _In an instant, you know that’s exactly what you did: somehow you managed to get him to **love** you. The thought brings a sudden joy, but is then clouded over by the bitter truth: _he can never love you… it would hurt him and everyone else he loves. Do you really think that if it came to be everything he’d ever known or _**_you, _**_he’d_ _choose a _**_creature_**_?_

You whisk yourself away, back to safety (knowing the truth and what you must do), whispering to the man who is crying your name wildly down below as you are shrouded in mist: “I’m sorry, Harry.”


	3. And Sooner Or Later It’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to check on you after you disappeared at the party. More things are revealed as tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back! Got another chapter... this ones very short so I’m going to try and get Chapter 4 out before next week. Hope you enjoy!

-Harry-

The rest of the day past by bitterly. After (Y/N) abandoned him, people wouldn’t stop asking him what was wrong and he couldn’t stand it. All the mushy pitying looks everyone gave him after he ran out of breath screaming her name. So, he left the party. Harry walked all the way back to the Isle-Auradon bridge, then crossed it, and made it to the pirate docks, frustrated all the while. He watched the sun set there, content for the first time with loneliness. He decided he’d have a talk with (Y/N) in the morning: he was certain that she could be happy with him and other people if she’d just... focus. After night had fallen, he trekked back to Auradon prep, into the room he shared with Gil (they didn’t need schooling: but there was no where else for them to reside until more buildings were erected. So with all the younger AKs they went), who was already dozing loudly, and slept soundly satisfied with his plan.

As the incoming VKs toured the premises of Auradon, going over all of the areas and such, Harry played with his hook more than considerably bored at what was going on. His heart urged him to run to the enchanted lake and see what was wrong with (Y/N). To coax her into coming outside again. He could show her the Isle! Where he grew up, where he played as a child. Sharing parts of himself with her always thrilled him, because unlike his previous flings (none of which lasted very long… he didn’t like the fact that they might leave him at any moment), she always listened. Like (Y/N) was interested in him and his history and his problems and not just his pretty face. Fairy Godmother droned on, and Uma gave Harry strange looks when he didn’t make quips at her overly cheery attitude. Eventually, Fairy Godmother let them break for lunch.  _ Someone up there must love me.  _ The enchanted lake is five minutes from here. He quickly grabbed a sandwich from a nearby stand (not eating is not good for this rock hard physique) and hurriedly sat down to eat. As he ate, his thoughts spiraled. Why was he rushing to eat? It’s not like (Y/N) was speeding up her lifestyle to come see him! In fact, it wasn’t his fault she ditched him. Anger, (familiar from the years on the Isle) rose in his stomach. He’d give her a piece of his mind. He threw away the wrapper of the sandwich in a rage. He stormed off into the forest, but in the slinky way of his, so that no one should notice. He was mad enough that he didn’t see a certain blue haired pirate captain watching him leave with curiosity. 

-You- 

You hear him coming. He’s not as quiet at yesterday... going through things rather than carefully around them. You sit with you legs in the cool enchanted water of the lake, watching the ripples. As he approaches, his whole presence saying ‘angry, angry, angry’, you try to think of nothing. To sink into the white noise that you use to block out your screaming thoughts when leading people to destinies. You hope it will be enough for what you have to do. 

-Harry-

Harry finally makes it to her, who is sitting not in her usual place but rather on the edge of the water. (Y/N) lets the water lap at her legs. Harry lifts her up under the arms roughly, and sets her in front of him. He holds her waist and kisses her roughly. He was planning on just talking to her, but at the last minute decided to show her how he felt with his lips. t’s like kissing a statue. Harry separates from her, mystified. Leaning in again, he tries a second time, softer. Still: nothing, no response at all. Harry’s rage leeches out of his bones as he attempts harder to get a reaction. (Y/N) pushes lightly on his shoulders, not kissing him back, rather telling him to stop. Harry stumbles backwards. What is happening? Something was wrong. Very wrong. She wrings her hands, and looks down at them. He struggles to meet her gaze, but she refuses to look at him. 

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong? What- What’s happening here lass?” She sighs. It carries weight... Harry doesn’t understand what’s happening. It feels like a dream (or a nightmare), lucid and thick. 

“This,” she gestures at the space between them, “can’t happen anymore. I don’t think it wise to see you again.” She finally meets his eyes, and Harry nearly chokes. They’re so... _empty_. No emotion at all. Harry reaches for her hand (perhaps to check for a pulse or something, he didn’t really know what he was doing at this point) and she moves it behind her back. 

“What- What do yeh mean? If this is about yesterday, it was nothing! It means nothing ya hear me...please, songbird.” Harry feels like shit. Is this what having your heart broken feels like? Man does he feel like a fucking idiot for making fun of the VKs for crying after he brushed them aside. She just looks away. 

“I don’t belong with a person. I’m a monster.” Her voice was laced with loathing for herself. Harry tried to say ‘no no no, you’re more human than I’ll ever be, the most kind, real person I’ve ever met’ but it just came out at garbled scottish nonsense. 

“Goodbye...” it sounded like she was about to say his name (he liked how she had said it, musical and enchanted, giving it life) but instead turned around to face the water her hair almost flat against her back.

“No! Please, my love...” Harry managed, and she stiffened at the end of the sentence. He reached forward towards her, to grab her, anything, but she disappeared, his fingers reaching only mist. _Please, stay._ “Please! Stay!” Harry was getting hysterical. She reappeared on the cliff where they first met, first talked. It seemed so long ago, a mirage. 

“It’s... for the best,” (Y/N) seems saddened now. Less empty, but full of sorrow. She reminded Harry of a person putting down a beloved pet. Sad, but necessary. _I’m not a dog!_ She gave him a sad, lonely, smile. Harry started to scramble up the rocks to get to her. He didn’t like begging (he just takes what he needs. Pirate.) but he couldn’t help it. If he could just hold her, touch her, comfort her, it’ll all be alright. She looked at him one last time in the eyes (she still wasn’t right, her eyes had no light) before disappearing into the cave wall into her home. Harry finally made it up the rocks, but a little too late. He threw his fist and hook onto the cave wall.

“Let me in! Come on, please (Y/N)...” he was furious at first: who was she to lead him on and then leave? But anger turned to a deep misery. No. He lead himself on. She said from the beginning, this would never work. He just kept chasing after her. He was desperate now. 

“Please. Don’t leave me here.” He slowly sat down in front of the cave opening (that of course remained closed and stoic) and curled up into a ball at the bottom. Hugging his knees, he tried in vain to forget about (Y/N). It was only three days of knowing her after all. Despite himself, he could never forget.

Harry doesn’t know how long he had been sitting there (Five minutes? Five hours? Five days?) but eventually he hears a voice from the bottom of the lake.

“Harry? What the hell are you doing here...” Uma takes in his prone form. She sighs. Uma almost always knows what’s happened or what he's feeling. “Come on mate. Let’s take you home.” Before he could protest, say he has to stay here so when (Y/N) opens the entrance he can get to her, she whistles to Gil (who apparently was there too). Can’t he just be alone? Or better, with (Y/N)? Gil lifts him up to his feet and walks him down the rocks and away from the lake. 

“(Y/N)...” Harry hears himself groan. Gil looks over at Uma and makes a signal: ‘craaaaazy’. Eventually they get him back to the dorms, and Harry still feels heartbroken. Fucking hearts. He finally falls asleep, fully aware of Uma and Gil watching him worriedly, knowing full well of his issues of being left behind. He doesn’t care though.

When Harry awakens, it’s to a sharp knock on the door. Uma and Gil have gone, to whatever Gil and Uma do these days. Harry stretches in his lazy way, and stands up. Wait. He’s still in his clothes? All the memories from yesterday come flowing back. (Y/N). His whole essence is... in between. That’s how it is. Like being torn apart with two pieces in two different places. Harry opens the door before they can knock again, and is met with not a VK but a royal herald. 

“King Ben requires you in his office. Immediately.” What the fuck. Harry almost tells him to relay this important message to the king: “Fuck. You.” Harry glares and him and starts closing the door. The herald clicks his tongue.

“King Ben said you’d do that. It’s about the girl. (Y/N), was it?” Harry crashes the door back open, eyes wide. 

“What?” The herald just inclines his head. Harry throws boots on, and follows behind the herald impatiently. I could have been there by now if I was allowed to run it without a fucking babysitter! The herald eventually makes it to a great mahogany door somewhere in the school (damn things a maze) and the herald pushes open the door for him. 

Harry walks in carefully, and the door closes behind him. Ben is leaning against the front of his desk, looking at him. Harry rolls his eyes. It’s just him and Ben now. Bens jaw works. Harry can’t place the emotion. Suddenly, Ben burst out laughing. 

“I can’t believe -laugh- that you found her- laugh- the first day you were here!” 

“What do yeh mean, kingy?” Harry is extremely confused now. How does Ben know (Y/N)? Does he want to... use her? Ben takes note of the apprehension and protective energy lacing Harry’s features and moves to sit down in his chair. 

“You don’t understand Harry. I’ve been searching for (Y/N) for the better part of 5 years. No, not to take advantage of her, let’s say, abilities,” he shudders. What comes next Harry can’t process:

“She was my best friend.”

-You-

You lay back float, in the enchanted lake. You think about Harry. What you had to do. It was for the best. You store him away in your mind. Soon he, just like being with Benny growing up, will become cherished worn memories that you can open up like a treasure chest whenever you miss them. Harry’s smile, his eyes, his caring heart underneath the rough flirty exterior will remain in your heart until you die. I’m blessed to have just a minute with either of them. You assure yourself that this was the right decision. Because if it came to living with Harry but forcing him into your life of solitude and opening him up to danger, you’d rather let him go. Better he live heartbroken than not at all. Better you both live heartbroken than dead. You hum sad songs under your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Cliffhangers.


	4. I Just Don’t Want To Miss You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Ben know you? To what lengths will Harry go to get you back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter here guys!! 
> 
> We’ve got a little more sexy bits in this one, just warning you. But a ton of cute bits too!
> 
> (Swearing, you know... everything I’ve mentioned in previous chapters...)

-Harry-

Harry slammed his hands on Ben's desk. “What do yeh mean, ‘best friend’? She’s got no one... if yer her friend yer doing a pretty shitty job!!” Ben was calm, completely unperturbed by his outburst. 

“Was, being the key word here Harry.” He looks forlornly at the desk, running his hand over the claw marks (left from his brief stint as a beast) marring the fine wood. “Tell me first how you know her.” Harry quickly summarized the past few days, leaving out the private bits. _Who was Ben to pry into his life? He would have never come to Boreadon if everything was public!_ (Who was he kidding he totally would have. Have you tried doughnuts?) Ben pulled out a worn journal, taking crisp notes as Harry spoke. It struck Harry just how... square the king was. He was sure this was the kid who cried when he forgot his homework. When Harry finished, Ben put away the notebook and leaned forward onto the table, elbows on wood. 

“Now. Let me explain how I know (Y/N).” Harry nodded impatiently. 

“When I was younger, I... didn’t have many friends as I never went to elementary or middle school. My tutor taught me through those years, and my parents were busy running a country. So as you can expect, it was just me and the waitstaff most of the time. But one day,” he chuckles here, smiling at the memory, “I was wandering the gardens, 7 years old at the time, when I noticed a stray figure looking intently at one of the plants. I walked up to her stomping, because who was she to be in my garden? She looked at me, and hushed me with a finger. ‘Look!’ There was a dragonfly perched on her other hand. ‘Isn’t Gregory beautiful?’” Ben laughed. It was a deep laugh, but one that turned sad by the end. “After that, we became fast friends. Eventually she told me about her... different attributes. Back then, she didn’t lead people to fates as her power hadn’t fully developed. She was...” 

Ben looks to the ceiling thoughtfully. Harry could think of so many sparkling words to describe her, and also some more sour ones. “Blatantly cheerful. Enough that when she smiled you had no choice but to smile back. I must have told my parents about her often, but when I tried to get her to meet my parents (like all of my minimal group of other friends did) she’d shake her head and say it was better when it was just us. Eventually, I think my parents decided that she was a figment of my imagination. A glowing magical girl, no parents or home?” Ben laughed maniacally. “It was late one night when I was around 10 when I saw her running towards the castle from my bedroom window. I knew something was wrong, because she always just misted to where I was, and certainly never this late. I darted through the passages in the castle to meet her in the garden. What I saw... I’ll never forget. 

(Y/N) was sobbing into her hands on one of the benches. I jogged up to her and reached out when she lifted her head... her hands were sheathed in blood. It was everywhere. ‘I-I don't know w-what’s happening...’ I sat next to her. I knew that she’d never hurt someone purposely, so I tried to place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. I remember this part so clearly... Her eyes widened and she just... misted away.” 

Ben clenched his hands into fists. Harry sympathized with the man- he’d had a very similar experience with (Y/N) yesterday. Knowing Ben’s history with her made (Y/N) seem all the more precious to Harry. Harry quirked an eyebrow at Ben, to continue. 

“After that, she never came back. I waited for days, pleaded with my parents to send out a search party after weeks went by (which they declined, ‘I’m sure your little friend would show up soon’) and after 4 years... I started to think I had dreamed her up like my parents kept telling me. That (Y/N) was just a fantasy a lonely boy told himself to have something to look forward to. But then, a while before I was crowned, I walked into my study to find a grown (Y/N) staring out the window of the room. As you can imagine, I completely freaked. 

‘(Y/N)? Is that really you?’ She turned to me, face alight with a delicate smile.

‘Hi Ben. It’s good to see you face to face again. You look well!’ She said the words as if she’d been gone a week, not years. I started to ask questions, and ran up to her with my arms open for an embrace. She stepped back, and smiled apologetically. 

‘I have a job to do here. No time to catch up. I’ll have to go soon anyway.’ I protested, of course, but she led me to the window. The view was of the water, and smack in the middle of the frame was the Isle of the Lost. She pointed at it. I was more than a bit confused. 

‘What’s wrong with the Isle?’

‘Think about the people on the Isle Benny.’” Harry snorted. ‘Benny’? ‘Benny’ glared at Harry. Touchy subject. Ben cleared his throat and continued. 

“‘Well, there’s the villains and the minions, everyone who committed crimes... and the children of the villains I guess...’

‘That!’

‘The children of the villains? What did they do?’ 

‘Rather, what they didn’t do. Why are the kids locked up?’ I was completely taken aback by this. I’d never thought about this before. I realized what she was getting at.

‘They don’t deserve to be there! They should come over here, like all the other kids!’ 

‘Heh. I know that of all people you can do it, Benny.’ 

‘This will be my first royal decree! Give everyone a second chance,’ I looked at her. ‘That... includes you, (Y/N).’ She froze. Then, she told me in a hating whisper:

‘I’m not worth saving Benny. Go for the ones that count.’ With that she disappeared. After that encounter I dug through all the records of wisps in my mother’s library. I guess you can say I know all there is to know about them.” 

“Is there a way I can... save her?” Harry felt squeamish asking for help yet again. Ben didn’t seem to notice. 

“The power a wisp has... most people can’t even comprehend the depths of it. (Y/N), who has a considerable amount of that strength, treats it as a curse: trying to banish it from her body. It’s clear, based on what I know from my history with (Y/N) and your account of her, she quite literally… hates that part of herself. But should she instead figure a way to harness it, accept it, let it be part of her, she could not only be with society but also use her abilities when she calls for them.” Harry’s heart swelled. (Y/N) could have a normal life (normal room, for one), one maybe even with him if she’d still want him. Ben stood, back blocking the sun. With Harry sitting, Ben towered over him darkly. 

“(Y/N) means a lot to me. I want you to help her, but I need to know that you won’t **fuck it up**.” It scared Harry. Ben was so kind and cheery (a bit like a puppy) all the time, this side of him was absolutely terrifying. Harry scrambled to get a witty reply in, standing up to meet him and what came out was,

“I _love_ her.” What? Wait no...Shit. It was true. The girl he had wanted to woo had stolen his heart. Harry knows that now: he’s in love. Head over heels. Ben looked surprised, and then smiled warmly. 

“Well, then I have a plan.” 

-You- 

To put it plainly, life is dull. You help the wisps with leading people to their fates, come home. Repeat. In every face you see Harry’s as you push him away. You don’t know how much longer you can force yourself to feel nothing. Before you know it, night comes. The wisps flit around you as you sit on your rock. They chitter worriedly... they’ve never seen you so melancholy. Your chest hurts, so you close your eyes and attempt to ignore the pain. 

-Harry-

Harry leads Ben throughout the forest. The plan they agreed on was pretty solid, and Harry was hopeful it would work. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it didn’t. Finally, they made it to the lake (rather fast... it seems Ben has grown a lot since Harry had spirited him away that one time on the Isle) and blessedly there she was. (Y/N) was surrounded by wisps on their rock (he’s gonna call it that now), eyes closed in contemplation. Harry and Ben go to hide behind a thick tree.

“Yeh have to stay here Kingy. I’m going to talk to (Y/N).” Ben nodded.

“Remember the plan, Hook.” They shared a moment of locked eyes. Both of them understood that this may be the last time they’d be able to see her again if it didn’t work. They finally reached even ground with each other. 

Harry stalked towards the outcropping of rocks that led to (Y/N). After a brief shuffle (he was getting better at this) he had made it to the top. 

“(Y/N)?” Her eyes shot open, and her head moved rapidly to Harry. She looks like crap... has she been eating? Her eyes were hooded, the glow in her skin very faint. Her hair was limp. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you- oof” Harry lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet flowery scent. 

You-

You were going to send him off, you swear to yourself... but he’s so warm and he’s here and you can’t help but to lean into him as he envelops you. Harry nuzzles your face (the way he knows you like it) and you arch into him a bit. He pulls back from you, still holding your arms tightly. Your eyes connect. Good gods, his eyes are beautiful. _How could I forget to avoid those depths?_ Harry reaches up with his hooked hand to caress your face. 

“Ha-Harry...” He shushes you with his hook, smiling at you. He takes a small jewelry box out of his inner breast pocket. 

“Yeh have to listen to me now (Y/N). Me and Ben-“ You open your mouth to speak again, but he shushes you a second time with his hook. “We’ve figured out a way to... confine yeh powers. Make it easier for yeh to control them. So yeh can be-“

“I can be with people...!?” You’re shining with hope (which Harry notices and grins at) There’s a way for you to be normal, to be with Harry after all. To be friends with Ben, to meet new people, and leave the past behind. _Like that could ever happen to a monster like you_, a voice whispered in your head. You scrunch your eyebrows together, trying to dampen the hope. 

“I-I’m not a person though... it won’t work out...I’m-I’m bad...” Harry shakes you. Hard. 

“Yeh are more person than anyone I’ve ever met, love. Yeh deserve to be whoever yeh want to be, and to be surrounded with other people. Just. Like. You.” It’s striking how firmly he believes in this. He holds your gaze. 

“ok.” He smiles softly, sweetly at your consent, brushing his hand around your cheek. Seeing that smile on a face clearly used to sneers and smirks is enough to give you the confidence to at least try and do it. Harry lifts the lid of the jewelry box. _What does this have to do with anything? _He reveals underneath the lid, a necklace. Connected to it is an ornate intricate dragonfly, a shade darker than cornflower blue. 

“Oh...” you gasp. This is the first gift you’ve ever received from... anyone. Harry lifts it with his hook to let it catch the moonlight. 

“This necklace has magic woven into it... to give you control over your powers. Do you... like it?” You nod, starting to cry. Harry moves to clasp the necklace around your neck. The metal is cold around your neck, but warms as it touches your skin. Harry kisses your ear as he pulls away. 

“Now, just breathe... trust in the necklace to help yeh control the magic.” You do as he says, complacent. “So... can I call over Ben now? He’s been wanting to see you...” You beam at him in response. _Ben... is here?_ Harry reaches for your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. It makes you feel strong, rooted to the ground. Not at all like the empty balloon feeling you’ve been experiencing lately. 

“He’s here right now? When do I see Ben?” Harry just winks, and lifts you bridal style to take you down the rocks to the forest. You feel your power stir... but instead of panicking you take the curious tendrils of magic and bind them inside the necklace. The dragonfly heats on your chest. 

“You good?” Harry asks you, a tinge of worry at the end of his words. 

“Yeah, actually. I feel... in control. For the first time in a long time.” Harry grins from ear to ear, and sets you down at the base of the rocks. He doesn’t seem to want to let go though, pouting as he steps away. You hold out your hand for him to hold, which he takes readily. 

“Harry? Did it work?” A familiar form peeks out from behind a tree. Ben’s face lights up when he sees you. 

“(Y/N)? Is it really you? Can I...?” You look to Harry (who inclines his head) before spreading your arms wide. Ben runs to you, lifting you up in a crushing hug. 

“I’m-I’m so so so happy to see you again.” He says into your shoulder. 

“Me too, Benny. I’ve missed you! Was the dragonfly your idea?” Ben sets you down, grinning wide. 

“Yup! And as long as you trust in it, it will never fail you. I do hope you liked the design... I didn’t know if you were still into dragonflies or anything...” You cut him off.

“It’s perfect. And we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we? Now that I can, you know, not worry about... stuff.” _Please, don’t ask about it, _you pray to yourself. Ben, thankfully, doesn’t ask about that but instead starts telling you all about the last few years since you had appeared to him last. He begins to walk.

“Um, Benny? Where are we going?” 

Ben winks. He’s trying to be suave like Harry. It’s doing him no favors. You roll your eyes at him. 

“It’s a surprise. Harry thought of it, actually.” You turn to Harry, who blushes. 

“Ok then! Lead on, my king!” You laugh jovially. 

Ben’s turn to blush, “Don’t call me that.” He resumes talking about meeting Mal the first time, and you follow him for a second, before stopping. You extend a hand to Harry, looking over your shoulder at him.

“I’m waiting for you.” 

The corner of his lips shoots up, and he jogs over to you, grabbing the hand, and moving you into a graceful dip that you don’t even understand how he pulled off. He kisses you with mirth, before helping you back up. You follow Ben, who is oblivious of your lagging, hand in hand. 

Eventually, you all make it to your destination: Ben’s Castle. You halt in front of its gates. Ben goes to talk to the guardsmen in front of it, and you turn to Harry, worriedly. 

“Are we going inside?” You know you sound scared (and hate that you sound like that. The last thing you want is Harry’s pity). He nods.

“Trust me, little songbird. Everything will be alright.” You breathe in deeply. Calm. Stay calm. Ben calls out to you two, and Harry squeezes your hand. 

“Yer going to love this lass.” 

“Ok. I trust you Harry.” You share a cautious smile, and walk into the castle. 

-Harry-

(Y/N) looks nervous, but excited. Harry’s heart beats a bit too fast in his chest as she smiles at him. You’ve got it bad. With (Y/N) following close, Harry walks swiftly behind Ben. A lot has changed between him and the King. _I guess all it took for us to be on the same page was (Y/N)._ Finally, they reach a large door. Harry rocks on his feet. _I hope she’ll like this..._

-You-

The door swings wide, revealing a large room. Ben holds the door for you and Harry, who takes your waist to lead you inside. You gasp at what the room contains. 

Uma and the crew wave at you and Harry from the banquet tables, the other VKs milling around the room. All of these people who Harry had talked about, the people you ran away from at the BBQ... they had assembled. Harry leans down to your ear.

“They all came to meet yeh. This party... it’s for yeh.” You cup your hands over your face, trying not to cry. Harry smiles crookedly. 

“Do yeh-oof” Harry is knocked over by a blonde haired flash. 

“Lay off Gil!” Harry growls. Gil. You remember him from what Harry told you... Gaston’s son, really cheerful, a bit slow. Gil bounces over to you.

“Hi there! You’re (Y/N), right? It’s great to meet you!! I’m Gil!” You blink a couple of times. He’s... really energetic. And close. Very close. You take a small step back. 

“Yeah she knows, Gil.” Harry rolls his eyes at him, taking an impatient stance. Harry hovers over Gil’s shoulder, more than a bit intimidating. Gil is oblivious, and wraps you into a hug. 

“Harry told us all about you!!” You hiss out a breath, fully prepared if your power suddenly stabs him. Harry puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Gil. Remember what we said! Don’t touch her unless she’s ready.” Gil’s eyes widen.

“Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something. Sorry, (Y/N).” He looks cowed, like he got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar (or what you'd imagine that’d be like). But... everything... is fine. The necklace worked! You smile at him. 

“It’s fine, Gil. It’s great to meet you too.” Now beside you, Harry exhales in relief. Gil is pushed to the side by a smirking girl. She extends out a hand to you. You take it readily. 

“I’m Uma. I’m sure Harry’s told you about me...” Harry starts, but you cut him off. 

“Of course! From what it seems, Harry would be nowhere without you.” Her eyes light up, and she laughs. Harry protests, his voice becoming slick as he prepares a retort. Uma quirks an eyebrow and holds a finger to shush him. 

“That’s entirely true. I think we’ll get along just fine (Y/N).” A deep, warm voice yells out Harry’s name. 

“Harry! Watch out!” Uma darts away, but Harry turns too late: a pair of boys tackle him to the ground. 

“Ah! Oy, Squeaky and Squirmy, get off o’ me!” You giggle. Harry is attempting to sound angry but it is obvious that he enjoys being around these boys. You bend down to the ground. 

“Hi there.” The twins turn their attention from attacking Harry to you. A man approaches Harry, decked in white and blue stripes. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry Harry, you know how excited they get when they see you...” He then turns to you, and smiles kindly. “I’m Smee. You must be (Y/N). Harry’s said many good things about you,” (Harry blushes profusely) “and those rascals down there are my boys, Squeaky and Squirmy. Wave hello boys!” The twins just blink at you as Smee pulls them off Harry. Smee sighs. You grin.

“Want to see something really cool?” The twins look at you curiously, eyes even wider under their glasses. Even Harry rolls over onto his stomach to watch you. You breathe deeply.

“Ok. Here we go!” You gather your power into your hands, and lift them. You rise off the ground, and then focus on Squeaky and Squirmy, lifting them a few feet off the ground. They flap their arms around in the air, and giggle as you fly them in loops and around the room. Everyone gasps and cheers as they fly magically overhead, eventually coming to an elegant stop in front of their father. Smee hugs his sons, who are jittery with happiness, and grins widely at you. Harry gets up, wraps an arm around you, and kisses your cheek. Everyone in the room is smiling at you now, and even more excited to meet you. 

“Yeh’ve made quite an impression on the Smee boys, love. I don’t think they’ll ever want to hang with me anymore.” Unbeknownst to you, Ben has moved to be directly in front of you. 

“Come on, (Y/N)! I want you to meet all of my friends!!” Biting back a clever retort (you don’t want to break Ben’s childlike demeanor) you follow behind him to the group of colorful characters in another part of the room who wave you over as you approach. The rest of the night passes by fast, meeting and talking with Ben’s future queen (you still can’t imagine that goody two shoes Benny would fall for a bad girl. But they seem really happy together, so you leave it alone), Evie (who essentially jumps to the ceiling when you tell her about making dresses with enchanted wisp silks) and her boyfriend Doug, Jay (who is genuinely surprised that you like Harry at all), Carlos and Jane and a little dog in a vest named Dude (very kind and polite, the both of them... the talking dog was unexpected and he kept sniffing your legs “you smell like forest”). 

At some point, people started leaving as it got late. Smee clapped Harry on the back as he left with the boys (who still looked at you as if you were an goddess) and said something about “don’t let this one get away”. Evie made you promise to get together to show her your wisp dresses and so she can design for you. Eventually, almost everyone was gone. Harry went to say goodbye to Gil and Jay (who were leaving early the next morning for their trip around the world) and Uma walked up to you. She looks at you seriously.

“I assume he told you about his... issues?”

Oh. This conversation.

“Yes. He did, though-“

“Ok. I really want to like you, but I swear to the gods above, if you hurt him **at all**, I will not hesitate from cutting out your heart.” You grasp Umas shoulders. 

“I would never. He- He means...” Uma’s gaze turns kind (but a bit teasing). 

“You love him. I can tell.” You nod cautiously. You’ve never felt like this... love sounds like the proper term for these emotions. You place your hands at your sides. She shrugs. 

“Good enough for me. Harry tells me he thinks you’d be good with a sword. Come train with me sometime, yeah?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Uma compliments your necklace with a knowing look, and smacks Harry’s shoulder as he comes back to join you. 

“Don’t scare this one away, Hook.” You smile a bit at the way the interact. _It’s like they’re siblings._ Harry smirks widely.

“Aye aye Cap'n!” Harry salutes Uma, who cackles as she waltzes, hands on hips, out the grand room. You point after her.

“I like her.” Harry grins even wider, and sweeps you up into his arms. He spins you around, bending his neck so his forehead touches yours. You push your chin up to kiss his lips softly. “This was the best and nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Harry...”

“It’s nothing-“ 

“No. This day, everything you’ve done for me... this is more than I could have ever dreamt of.” Harry kisses you again. He looks at you firmly.

“Yeh deserve all of this. Yer a good _**person**_, (Y/N).” You feel tears start to form at the edges of your eyes. This is too much. Harry wipes them away with his thumb as he sets you down. 

“It’s late,” Harry says with sadness, “yeh should go home. A-and did yeh eat anything? If yeh didn’t I can ask Ben to pack something up...” _Harry doesn’t want me to go. But if it makes me happy he’ll let me go all the same. He’s not villainous at all._ Harry picks up a drink from a passing waiter, trying to be inconspicuous.

“Harry.” 

“Mhmm.” He takes a sip of his drink. 

“Do you think Ben has an extra room that **we** can stay in tonight?” Harry chokes on the liquid, and coughs into his arm, drawing the attention of everyone left in the room (pretty much only Ben, Mal and a few crew members who were inhaling the remnants of the banquet table). Harry straightens out his jacket, trying to regain his flirty persona. 

“Mhmm...yeh, love, that... yes... that would work...” You giggle some over his flustering. He growls a bit, and kisses you roughly.

“Don’t laugh at me. I’ll hook ya, I swear...” You pat his shoulder, and move his head so he faces you.

“I don’t want this night to end yet. Are you... okay with that?” All Harry can muster is a fierce nod. 

“Ok, I’ll ask Benny. You stay put.” Harry pouts. Your lip quirks, and you turn to walk over to Ben. 

Before you know it, Ben has sent a footman to lead you and Harry to a large guest room (“We have more than enough!”) and you apologize for making Harry stay behind when you went to talk to Ben (“You’ll pay back for that later, lovely”. Shiver.). You reach another door not that far from the dining hall they were just in. The footman opens the door for you and Harry. 

The room is colossal. It makes your home in the cave seem like a mere broom closet. Hell, the bed was bigger than your room. Harry whistles. 

“This is a pretty sweet place eh, lass.” You hum in response, and sway to the window. It frames perfectly the gardens, alight with lanterns to glow in the night. A thought occurs to you. Investigating the room, you notice dragonfly details, crystals, and little bits of things that remind you of your home at the enchanted lake as well as dresses that are all similar to ones you usually make out of wisp silks. You turn to Harry. 

“Did Ben...” He wraps you up in his arms, and rests his chin on your shoulder. 

“He made the room for you. I helped him with some bits, of course...oh.” You break off the sentence with a passionate kiss, holding his face in your hands. 

“I guess you like it then, eh?” You drag him by his red jacket onto the inviting bedspread. 

“Off.” He smiles sensually, shrugging out of the jacket and his shirt. You run your eyes up and down his figure. It really is a beautiful body. He notices (of course) and sets his hook onto the bedside table. He places a hand on your waist, pulling you into his lap, and the other through your hair. It feels really really really good. _How have we only known each other for a few days? _

-Harry-

_How did I ever live without her? _(Y/N) looks perfect. Too perfect, sitting in his lap. He wants her hands everywhere. Harry plants kisses from her forehead, down to behind the ear, and down her neck. (Y/N) murmurs, leaning into the touch of his lips. He starts to undo her dress. 

“Yeh still wearing too much clothing, my love.” She moans a little, impatient. (Y/N) gives up waiting, and waves a glowing hand over the dress. The fabric shifts into underclothes. Harry gasps incoherently. _ Too much too much too good too pretty. _ She presses into him, and places a delicate kiss onto the underside of his ear. She runs hands over his torso, rubbing his stomach in comforting circles. Harry groans in response. _Fuck. This feels sooo good._ Harry leans back onto the bed, maneuvering (Y/N) to be straddling his midsection and his back scars comforted by the bedspread. She starts to kiss down his stomach, and Harry purrs in delight.

_Is this real? How the fuck am I this blessed?_ Everything that’s ever happened to him seems to be erased as he grips the bed sheets tightly, watching as (Y/N) places kisses down his abs. Harry’s pants feel too tight, and everything is swimming. He doesn’t want her to stop, but at the same time, if she doesn’t stop now... he doesn’t know what he’d do. Something he’d probably regret later most likely. And gods, he can’t lose her. 

“(Y/N),” it comes out huskily. She looks up at him, lips swollen. She stretches out onto his stomach, looking naughtily at him. Harry is 100% sure that she can feel his hard dick on her stomach. (Y/N) shimmies a little. Harry gasps and groans in response. Whelp. There goes stopping. 

“Well, don’t fucking stop now.” (Y/N) grins wickedly. _I’ve poisoned this pure woman. Whoops._ Harry couldn’t care less now as she leaned down to undo his jeans, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. His whole body tightens with want. It’s not going fast enough. Harry helps (Y/N) undo the infuriating jeans. Now he’s lying in a bed in a castle, with a magical woman, nearly butt naked. _I’m the luckiest pirate in the whole damned universe. _

“I’ve n-never done this before... just tell me i-if I do something wrong...” _I don’t know how you could do anything wrong! _Harry tried to crow, but it came out as a bunch of wordless needy jabberings. Harry’s no newcomer to sex, but this is the first time he’s been the one melting apart. The first time he’s the one to be desperate for release instead of the one teasing them. (Y/N) traces the hemline of his boxers, drawing circles. Harry is barely aware of anything now. _How am I so close already?_ He holds onto the bed sheets tighter. Her graceful fingers dance onto his dick, and grip it though his underwear. That’s all it takes for him to come, through his underwear, the most unrefined noises probably ever heard in a castle coming from him. He moans (Y/N)’s name, quite loudly, and reaches for her (He’ll beat himself up later for being needy. Right now, (Y/N)). She curls up into his chest, so Harry can put his chin into her hair and hold her, snuggling closer. (Y/N) goes back to rubbing his stomach. 

“So, I guess that means… I did good then?” 

Harry murmurs something around ‘you’re fucking fantastic, we should do that all the damn time, just wait till I get to yeh’ and holds on tighter. He notices for the first time something peculiar. He clears his throat, which is hoarse now. 

“Love, are yeh somehow more blue than earlier?” (Y/N) sighs. 

“I can’t really control the glowing... I think it happens when I’m really happy or, you know...” 

“Aha.” It gives Harry some small relief that she could feel some fraction of what he feels for her. _ It’s not her fault she doesn’t know how different she is… she never met you on the Isle, and doesn’t know your romantic history _ (essentially a bunch of week long relationships that he jumped off of when it got too… real) _ . _ (Y/N) kisses the edge of his chin and snuggles into him. Harry sighs happily in response. This is heaven. He starts to dance fingers up her thigh, and she lets out a breathy gasp. He’s still so far gone, between the soft noises his touches elicit and the pleasureful haze that’s making him lick his lips in excitement for her, that he barely notices when he lets out:

“I love you.” (Y/N) stops moving her hands, which had been making almost desperate movements in anticipation. She sits up straight on top of him, in obvious shock. 

“Oh, erm, sorry lass I-I didn’t mean it... unless yer...” Harry stammers (god he is such a mess). Harry stands up abruptly, (Y/N) falling off his lap. Robotically, he states:

“I’m going to take a shower.” He practically teleports to the bathroom. _Gods, I’m such an idiot._

-You-

Well. That was... fast. You lie back on the bed. What are you supposed to say to that? _He probably didn’t even mean it. He’s lying to you. He pities you._ No. That can’t be true. He did so much for you! And gods, how he reacted when you touched him... how can such a beautiful man like you in that way? And how do you say you love him back? And his hands... gods five more minutes... it seems like a dream. 

As you contemplate, the shower turns off, and Harry returns in a pair of pajama pants (they must have been in the bathroom). He clears his throat. 

“So, can we just-“

“I love you too Harry. Should have said it earlier.” Harry blinks a couple times. 

“Really?” You nod repeatedly. He leaps into the bed, and nestles close to you, kissing your collarbone and nuzzling your neck, wrapping his legs around yours. 

“That’s-That’s more than I could ever ask for. Never leave, my love.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Harry.” Harry shimmies down your body and curls up on your midsection, head on your stomach. You run your fingers through his hair soothingly. He pushes his head into your hand, and then meets your eyes. 

“Can-Can you sing to me, little songbird?” You smile and nod. How will you ever say no to those eyes? 

“_This is the first day of my life_

_Swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach..._” 

Harry sighs happily. He nuzzles your stomach, urging you to continue. 

“_Yours was the first face that I saw_

_ I think I was blind before I met you_

_ I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go.”_

Before you even get to the third verse, Harry is quietly sleeping on your stomach, arms holding your waist tightly.

“_And so I'd thought I'd let you know  
_

_That these things take forever, I especially am slow  
_

_But I realized that need you  
_

_And I wondered if I could come home._”

Humming contently to the song, you fall asleep, fingering a strand of his hair, wondering how you got to heaven so fast. 

-time skips-

When you wake up in the morning light, you are entangled in Harry’s limbs. You seem to be nestled into his chest, and his arms are around you. 

“Uh, Harry?” Harry lets out a disgruntled reply. Better to let him sleep. Soon enough, you fall back into blissful oblivion, listening to the steady beat of Harry’s heart. 

The next time you awaken, you are met with Harry staring at you, arm propping his head up (posing, certainly. Does it work? Yes). He smiles softly when your eyes open.

“G’morning love.” You blearily wave at him. He snorts. 

“Not a morning person are you, my songbird?” 

“Hmmph.” 

“There’s no need to use harsh language my love!” You yawn. Harry watches. Snuggling closer to him (whaaat, he’s warm), you blearily kiss his nose. 

“I -yawn- love you.” 

“Mhmm. I love me too.” He laughs as you slap his shoulder lazily. You stretch and sit up.

“So. Are we like... dating now?” 

“I certainly hope so.” You smile at him sleepily. Harry sits, legs crossed, and bites his lip, trying to hide a grin. 

“Mhmm. Okay.” Your response come easily. Harry cocks his head. 

“Yer not going to freak out or anything?” 

“Nope. As long as this necklace works, we have nothing to worry about, right?”

“Yes...” Harry sounds a little unsure. You grab his hands. 

“We’ve got this.” Squeezing his hands, you assure him, “I’m not going to hurt you Harry. I’m not going to leave you either. I’d **never** do that to you. We’re a team now, okay?” He smiles shakily. You kiss him soundly. Separating from him and standing by the bed, you wave a hand over your wrinkled underclothes, which quickly morphs into a sleeveless dress under your wisp magic. Harry blinks a few times. 

“It’s not fair that ye can do that lass!!” You stick your tongue out at him. He gets up slowly, and chases after you. You laugh, evading his grasp. Finally, he corners you right next to a table. Stalking towards you, Harry grins sensually. On the way he bumps into the end table. An intricate sculpture falls towards you. 

You catch the sculpture before it can hit the floor and shatter, quickly putting it back on the table. “Shit.” Pain erupts through your palms. You look down. “Shit, shit, shit!” Harry runs up to you, hands outstretched. 

“Love, what’s happening? Are yeh alright?” 

“That freaking thing is pure silver -agh- it burns wisps,” You shake your hands, as if it can help with the pain, “And by extension, me. Shit.” You show him your hands, which have started to be covered in a grey tarnish. He gapes at the discoloration, before reaching out to touch it. You wince at the gentle caress, and he retracts the hand quickly. 

“What can I do to help? Can I get you anything?” This is nice. Someone else caring about if you’re hurt or not. 

“I need some enchanted lake water... I’ve caught it fast enough that I can probably fix it myself once I get some.” Harry nods multiple times, and lifts a finger to you. He scurries around to his jacket (still lying in a heap on the ground) and produces a small corked bottle from its pocket filled with shimmering enchanted water. You take it from him. 

“Uh, Harry? Why do you have this in your jacket?” He looks at you sheepishly. 

“I took some of it the second time we met... I guess it’s kinda like having a bit of ye with meh? Ahh, it’s stupid.” 

“No! That’s actually... quite sweet of you.” Harry blushes, and shoos you into the bathroom to fix up your hands. With the lake water, you make light work of the tarnished skin. The relief is heavenly. You stop to refill the little bottle with a bit of blue swirling magic before going out. 

Harry is completely dressed again (hook and all), and is straightening his jacket when you walk back into the room. You dangle the now refilled bottle in front of his face. 

“Love, what did you fill that bottle with?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” You tease him. He makes a childish pout at you, in an attempt to produce a laugh. As always, it works. He tickles you until you relent. 

“Fine. It’s just a little bit of my essence. Where my magic as a wisp comes from, and all that.” You hand it to him. He clutches it like it’s extremely precious before placing it back into the breast pocket. You twiddle your fingers nervously. “It’s small enough to not really bother me at all, and now you really have a piece of me with you all the time.” (That’s what it means right? You always get confused by these expressions. Comes with having a minimal social life). Harry’s eyes mist up. 

“This is beautiful, lovely. You’re beautiful.” You smile at him. He reaches for a strand of your hair, letting it run through his hook before letting go. He clears his throat. 

“Now, lass, what are we doing today. The worlds open to yeh now...” 

You debate the question. “Are you coming?” 

“Of course. You need a strong man to protect you...” you raise an eyebrow. You both know that you have more magical strength in your fingers than he has physical strength in his whole body. “Ok no. I just want to be with yeh lass.” 

“Alrighty then. I’ll go anywhere as long as you’re there. Show me something.” He comes closer to you to kiss your cheek. 

“Sounds like a plan, my love. But first...”

“What is it, Harry?” Harry slinks closer, and lifts you, muscles straining. He whispers darkly into your ear,

”I just realized I never got you there last night,” he sets you down onto the bed, and straddles you. “I plan to make up for my...” he licks down your neck, and you’re panting. _How’d it get so hot? _

_”_Neglect_...” _Harry’s peeling off his jacket (did he get dressed just so he could take off his clothes again? Tease... but also very characteristic) and you can feel his dick on your core, heat pooling between your legs. “But since it’s your first time... I’ll make sure you see stars, my love.” He grinds a little into you with a barely concealed groan, lifting his head in the motion, letting the light catch on his body. You moan in response to his touches, letting the wispy dress evaporate. He takes this as an invitation, smiling wide and sensually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, so sweet! The next chapter will be either a) a completely normal chapter full of time skips or b) a series of short stories that are a sort of montage of the coming months in your and Harry’s relationship.
> 
> And just so you know, the song used in this is “First Day of My Life” by Bright Eyes.


	5. You’re The Closest To Heaven That I’ll Ever Be Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just some relationship one shots. There will be a part two... and one is dark and one light in each part as well as one Harry perspective and one You perspective. 
> 
> Also, yay! 500+ views! Thanks so much!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and comments, questions, and concerns below.

**Weeks later**

-Harry-

No matter how many times he woke up in her arms, it was miraculous. Or when he’d wake up and (Y/N)’s body is snuggled right into his. As the weeks went by, he spent all the time he could with (Y/N). Watching her discover things about the world, being with her as she laughed and sang, and don’t even get started on the sex... gods he’d make her come over and over (she loved it. And was up for anything). Although he still had his room in Prep, it was lonely as Gil was away and he’d much rather prefer being here with (Y/N). Ben didn’t mind anyway, he was thrilled when (Y/N) decided to make his castle her most-of-the-time home whether or not a hooked pirate was an attachment. Of course, she still went back to the lake consistently (she tried to explain expelling excess magic into the lake to him... it went waaaaay over Harry’s head) He had never felt this... purely happy... in his entire life. Obviously, there were times where they fought, over whatever (like Harry obsessing over her safety or (Y/N) leaving him without a word) and they’d march off separately for all of the rest of the day before (Y/N) showed up at Harry’s dorm or vice versa and they made up. Even with that... it was perfect. He carefully untangled himself from (Y/N), who grunted and shifted in his wake. Harry dressed in one of his ripped shirts, red leather pants, and boots that he kept in the dresser in the room and grabbed his hook and rings. Cheerily, he thinks to himself: _ I’ll surprise her today! _ He did quite love surprising (Y/N) with something new. Her reactions were absolutely adorable. He quietly opens the door and closes it, walking softly to the kitchens. 

Sauntering into the kitchens, Harry pokes around the shelves looking around. 

“OY! BOY WHAT ARE YEH DOING IN MY KITCHEN!” A large old man with a mustache and a thick accent stomps towards him. Ah. This must be the head chef. Harry gestured with his hook.

“I’d like to have some... special food for breakfast for meh and my girlfriend-“ Apparently this is the wrong thing to say. 

“HOW DARE YOU! Cooking is an art and you ask me to cook for your little girlfriend!? You’re not even royal, are you!” Harry was taken aback by this rude and boisterous man. Harry sneers at the man, glaring harshly. 

“OH BOY. If you want to make a breakfast YOU’LL MAKE IT YOURSELF!” The chef slaps a pan onto a stovetop roughly points out the fridge, and stomps away. Harry rolls his eyes. _ What an asshole. _ Nonetheless, Harry dutifully grabs eggs from the fridge along with some lox and gets to work. 

-

Harry softly knocks on the door, a tray of scrambled eggs in his unhooked hand. 

“You awake love?”

“Mmfrp...yup -yawn- come in.” Harry chuckles a little to himself and opens the door. (Y/N) is sitting upright on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Harry presents to her the tray with a flourish. She smiles confusedly.

“What’s this?” 

“I made yeh eggs for breakfast. Surprise!” She giggles and investigates the food. Harry looks down at his work... the eggs are a little wet, the lox very pink, and it’s kind of soggy. _ Did I do this right? It looks kinda gross... but not bad for a first try, right? _Despite this, (Y/N) picks up her fork and takes a bite. She swallows and grins. 

“Good job Harry! This is really yummy. I’ve got to go meet Ben... I’ll see you later?” Harry nods happily. She waves a hand to generate her clothes per usual and walks out. As she exits, Uma enters. Noticing the eggs, she plops down next to him and takes a large forkful. Which she immediately spits back out. 

“Oh man, those are gross! What the hell did you do to them? Trace them with poison?” Harry lowers his eyebrows. He picks up the fork and lifts a bite from the not pre-Uma-chewed area. 

“How bad could they be, (Y/N) liked -“ he spits them out the second they touch his tongue. The eggs were so so so gross. 

“Oh shit. I think I fed my girlfriend poison.” 

-

Later that night, Harry apologizes profusely to (Y/N). She waves it off quickly. 

“So cooking’s not one of your many talents. Who cares! You’re good at other things Harry.” Harry’s eyes widened and he grinned darkly. He whispers in her ear

“I can think of a few, little songbird.” She shivers in response. Harry almost doubles over when she responds.

“Show me.” Harry practically throws her onto the bed, tossing off his clothes. _ So this is how we’ll spend tonight. Really have found a perfect girl... you hear that Pop? I’m with a girl and she’s my queen. _

-**time skips**-

Harry yawns and stretches his limbs. Daylight, buttery and lazy seeps through the window. Harry leans over to snuggle closer to (Y/N) when he discovers that she is gone. Terror constricts his chest. _ She’s gone she’s gone she’s left left left alone alone alone alone alone _Harry sits up and tries to breathe deeply and think logically. (Y/N) would never just disappear... she’d leave a... a note or something. Harry looks wildly around the bed and the bedside table. Sure enough, there’s a card on the table with (Y/N) handwriting scrawled onto it. Harry sighs in relief. 

“_ Harry, _

_ Don’t freak out love!! I’m just at the kitchens ;). I’m making you a surprise today. If you’re reading this, then I’m still in the kitchen. Meet me there? _

_ Love, _

_ (Y/N) _” 

Harry grinned. _She knows me so well... _he quickly throws on some clothes and runs down to the kitchens. He opens the door to see something that wasn’t there before: a small table with two chairs and a checkered tablecloth, right by the entrance tucked into a corner. (Y/N) pops her head from the back to see him walk in, and beams. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty!” She walks over to him, some delicious smelling food in one hand. She moves past him to place it upon the table and turns to him triumphant. 

“Chef Bouche helped me make them! He says they’re called... pancakes? Anyway, there’s a fruit thing... erm compote I think... Bouche was really French and it was hard to understand him when he started to laugh, but anywho there’s also whipped cream. What do you think?” Harry raised his eyebrows high and shook his head.

“It-it’s incredible. I hope it smells as good as it tastes!” They sat together and ate pancakes (which the first bite made Harry essentially moan in ecstasy. Yet another reason to stay in Auradon) laughing and talking all the while. She talked a little bit about Bouche, describing him as a kind and wise man who had been the chef for Ben’s dad and had seen Ben into rulership, cooking fine meals all the while. 

“Mademoiselle (Y/N)! How are the pancakes? Very good, no?” (Y/N) lights up, and mouths ‘that’s him’. Harry nods, his face stuffed with pancake heaven.

“Yes, they’re amazing! Thank you, Bouche, both I and my boyfriend love them.” Sure enough, the same loud rude old man from yesterday rounds the corner and laughing hugs (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

“Now who is this lucky man...” he looks at Harry. And immediately his face turns stoic. “You.” 

Harry stares right on back. “You?” Bouche turns to (Y/N).

“This is your beloved, (Y/N)? Did you settle for this man? He was very unkind to me yesterday, marching into my kitchen and moving things randomly...” (Y/N) smiles softly to herself, and lays a hand on Bouche’s arm. 

“His name is Harry. He’s had it rough, just like me... and honestly, he’s very sweet when he wants to be.” (Y/N) glances at Harry, smiling at him in a way that makes Harry’s heart combust. Bouche’s eyes shine, and he wipes his eyes. 

“If he’s good enough for you mademoiselle, then that’s good enough for me. A pleasure to meet you, Harry. She’s a fantastic woman. You must understand how lucky you are to have someone like her in your life.” Harry cocks his head and says clearly,

“I know.” 

**End of Oneshot #1**

-You-

“Up we go, Lassie! We’ve got a big day ahead of us!!” You groan and pull the blanket off the bed all the way over your head. Harry yanks it back down, exposing your body to the morning light. 

“Noooooo.” Harry snorts.

“Well, you’ve left me no other choice love.” Harry lifts you off the bed and cradles you in his arms and he tickles you mercilessly. You protest loudly at this rude wake-up. You must away to another part of the room, escaping him and forming your clothes (leggings, skirt, and a flowy sleeveless shirt) as you go. 

“Okay, okay -yawn- I’m awake. What’s happening?” He walks over to you and kisses your cheek. 

“Love, I decided it was high time I showed you where I grew up.” 

“The Isle? Really?”

“Mmhm. I got a motorcycle from a buddy of mine so we’ll get there faster.” You clap your hands excitedly. He beams. You raise one eyebrow.

“Race you outside?”

Harry leans down like he’s preparing to sprint. 

“Yer on.” 

-

Of course, you win. And Harry yells about in mock anger, flailing his arms a bit. You giggle, and he helps you strap on your helmet and get you onto the back of the bike before sitting in front of you and doing his own. 

“Hold on the tight lass.” You cinch your arms around his middle and he takes off, driving away from the castle and towards Isle. It’s relaxing, almost, holding onto Harry that the loud motor of the cycle seems to melt into the background. 

Before long, Harry stops the motorcycle and shakes you. 

“(Y/N)? We’re here...” _ Did I fall asleep? _ You sit up tall.

“I’m-I’m awake!!” Harry laughs and helps you onto the rough ground. As he finds a place to stash the cycle, you take in your surroundings. It’s a fantastical place, magical in a way very different than Auradon but still incredible. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” You nod in response to Harry, who comes up behind you, resting his head on your right shoulder. “I just-just wanted to say that if I’m a little different here... a little more… bad... I just...” You turn so he’s facing you, and strongly say to him, 

“That won’t change anything.” Then in a teasing tone, you tap his chest. “I already know that you’re really a sweetheart under the pirate exterior!” 

“Ay! I’m a swashbuckling rogue remember?” You chuckle, and Harry takes your hand and leads you forward.

“Come on love, we got places to be!” 

Harry gives a small tour of his favorite parts of the Isle before cutting off towards, from the sounds of it, the docks. 

“Yer going to love this, my little songbird.” 

“I’m loving it already.” Harry beams at you. This really means a lot to him. Soon enough you are met with a fantastic view: a great ship, with elegant script writing on the hull crying the “Lost Revenge”. You gasp and pull on Harry’s sleeve excitedly. 

“Is-Is that what I think it is?!” Harry pulls you close to his chest. 

“Welcome to the Lost Revenge, my love.” You squeal, thrilled at the discovery. This is where Harry had some of his most happy memories. You are ecstatic. Harry growls a little bit into your ear, and you press your thighs together. A jaunty voice calls out from on deck.

“Hey! Lovebirds! Are you coming or not? I can think of hundreds of better things to do than teach you how to sword fight...” You jump off Harry, who breathes out through his teeth. You look at him apologetically, hiding your smile at the noticeable bulge in pants. You sway down to the ship (giving Harry a visible shake of your butt as you walk away... the answering hungry noise is enough to make you chuckle) and Uma gives you a big smile. You envelop her in a hug.

As you separate she asks you knowingly “What did you do to Harry?”. The man in question is running into a nearby store (probably to cool down) panicky. You just tap your finger on your lips and feign innocence. “Whatever do you mean?” Uma smirks. 

“I knew I liked you (Y/N). A bad girl after my own heart.” She tosses you a sword, which you catch easily. She makes an appreciative noise.

“We’re going to learn how to fight. From what I’ve heard, you’re going to be pretty competent. Let’s get started.” 

-

The training is hard, but not unenjoyable. Uma’s really fun to be around, and a fantastic swordsman to boot. She explains that there are no weapons on the Isle (for obvious reasons) but they were allowed swords because they were related to a lot of customs that had stood for generations. Harry comes back around about 20 minutes after you’ve started (looking a little worse for wear) and he and Uma demonstrate somethings together. They make a great team, you think to yourself. But when you do try and disarm Harry after learning for a large portion of the day, it only takes you a few tries before you can get him at sword point. 

“Gotcha!” Harry groans at another victory. 

“She’s beating your ass Hook.” You let Harry go, grinning wide. Uma grabs you into a sideways hug. 

“I should make her my first mate!” Harry looks a little hurt at this, and you roll your eyes and symbol ‘craaazy’. Harry smiles a bit before firing back:

“No fair! She cheated! She’s got her fancy magicy powers!” Uma laughs and turns to you still laughing.

“Sorry girl. Can’t make you my first mate if you’ve got fancy magicy powers.” You laugh together now. Harry shakes his head and rolls his eyes (in good humor) and dips into a deep bow. 

“I have to take my leave now, my captain. I must return my lady to her castle before nightfall.” Uma taps him on the shoulder a few times, and he straightens up. 

“You’ve got to come by more often (Y/N). This was really great... and I’m sure if you use your magic alongside the sword you could kick even my ass.” You blush and shake your head.

“I could never beat the captain!!” Uma cackles and readily agrees. 

“Harry, go take this girl out for some Shan Yu’s Chinese. She deserves it, mate.” With that, Uma leaves you behind with Harry.

Harry throws his arm over your shoulders and whispers in your ear: “I haven’t forgotten what you did earlier... and I’ll get you back for it later. You’re going to begging,”

You’re still on such a high from the fighting that you just boop his nose and say:

“We’ll see.”

Harry kisses you soundly in response. 

“Yer perfect, yeh know that?” 

“Same could be said of you.”

Harry smiles and then holds you close as you weave between the streets of the Isle, glaring at anyone (and occasionally growling if they leer) who even deigns to look too close. You’re okay with it though: Harry knows what he’s doing. And you find that, with his arm around you and the dragonfly necklace doing it job, you feel safe. Safer than you’ve ever felt. 

-

Full-on dumplings, stir fry and other delicious things (for someone who tried to take over China, Shan Yu is a crazy good cook) you stroll back to the bridge, ready to go back to Ben’s castle. Ben. He’ll be ecstatic to learn about everything you’ve done today! You lean into Harry, who is holding you. He sighs.

Interrupting the moment two cruel voices come up behind you. 

“Hey... look who showed up Pain?”

“Is it that fucker Harry Hook Panic?” 

“Why it is! And he’s got...”

“A girl with him! Oh, you’d think his daddy would have scarred him enough already Panic...”

“I think not Pain.” Harry’s grip on you tightens as you turned to see two men in worn suits, one pudgy in all pale red (Pain) and one wily thin man in a dirty blue (Panic). 

“Bugger off. Leave us alone.” Harry snarls at the men, who snort and slide closer. Harry shifts, muscles tensing in his arms, to assume a fighting position. Quickly, before you can react, Panic grabs you by your arms and Pain swings at Harry. As Pain and Harry throw punches, Harry desperately tries to escape him and get to you. Panic says into your ear: “Look at your pretty boy fight. Isn’t he somethin?” It doesn’t sound nice though... sounds vile like poison. You struggle, trying to get free. If you could just... focus with your hands-free... Panic twists your arms harshly, and you cry out. 

“(Y/N)!!” Harry quickly looks to you and misses the punch that Pain throws. Harry falls to the ground, clutching his cheek. You call out his name, struggling harder, ignoring the stinging throughout your arms. Harry starts to get up before you both hear a click. The click of a gun loading. Pain holds a gun level to Harry’s head. An illegal gun. Your eyes meet with his, both terrified. 

“Got you now Hook. You’ll do as we say pr your pretty boy brains will splatter all over the sidewalk,” Pain slowly turns the gun to you. “Or what about your little magic girl?” 

Panic laughs shrilly behind you. Harry keeps his eyes locked with yours as he holds up his hands in surrender. 

“F-Fine. Do whatever you want to me... just don’t-don’t hurt (Y/N). Please.” The little demons laugh at him. You feel anger start to replace the fear. 

“Pain! Pain! See if he still has those scars!! We should add another!!” 

“That’s a fantastic idea Panic! Let’s see then! Come on, off with the shirt.” Harry pauses, and Panic twists your arms again. You don’t cry out this time: but a whimper escapes you. Harry quickly takes off his shirt, revealing the scars all up his back to these evil creatures. They marvel at the crisscrossing map of scars on his back for a moment before Pain smiles cruelly. 

“Panic. Pass me your whip.” A soft ‘no’ escapes your lips. Panic smirks and throws a dirty whip from his belt to Pain. Pain readies his hand and raises the whip high. Your anger starts to blur your vision. When Panic starts whispering dirty things in your ear, you can feel your hands heat with power. By the time the whip hits Harry’s back and he roars in pain, you can see your magic under your skin glow blindingly bright. 

You rise into the air, the power coming off you in waves. Panic jumps back from you, hissing. Even Pain and Harry notice, one watching you fearfully as your hair rises above your head and the other panting hard trying to regain dignity. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” Your voice is deadly quiet, but somehow also loud. They skitter away, huddling together like rats. Extending a hand, you lift them into the air so they are on the same level as you. 

“I should kill you. I really should.” You squeeze your hands, for once willing those tendrils of magic to grip someone. 

“But. I. Think. This. Is. Worse.” With every word, you force your magic to age them, until they are essentially living skeletons in your death hold, crying for mercy. 

Throwing them onto the ground, you release them and take back your power. They revert back to men, thanking you crazily for your kindness on their knees. 

“Run. Run as far as you can. Because if you come back, I will find you. And I will kill you this time.” And they do. They agree like dogs, shaking wildly, and turn tail. You watch them go. 

“(Y/N). Can you hear me? They’re gone, love, they’re gone, you saved me...” You blink a few times, attempting to clear the blurs in anger in your vision. You can’t hold onto your power anymore. You fall from the air, landing with a rough thunk on the ground. 

_ Dizzy. I feel really dizzy. There are spots sitting your vision, and you feel so tired... there’s Harry... what’s he doing here?... why’s he crawling towards you?... you smile drunkenly at him...hi Harry... you look worried, what for?... you giggle a little bit... Harry’s trying to pick you up...how fun!...your eyes start to close... he yells at you to open them... but I’m so tired... Harry’s face is right next to yours... he’s shaking me that’s not nice... you close your eyes, letting go of the world, and Harry’s face... _

...

...

...

You stir. Coughing, you open your eyes. Am I still on the Isle? It appears that you are in your bedroom at Ben’s castle. A lone form looks out the window. 

“-cough- Harry?” Harry turns around quickly and runs to your bedside, kneeling. 

“Hey, little songbird! Are-are yeh feeling okay? Do ye need anything?” His hands are jittery by his sides. You cough again.

“I’m -cough- fine. What happened? What time is it?” Harry can’t contain himself any longer, and he moves a hand to cup your face, rubbing your cheekbones with a thumb. 

“Yeh overexerted yourself, love. I drove you back from the Isle last night, almost 15 hours from now.” Oh yeah. The Isle, Pain and Panic, Harry being hurt...

“Are you okay?” you question. He chuckles.

“I’m fine as well, my love. I can take it.” You scrunch your eyebrows together but he just shakes his head. 

“Yer the one that passed out,” he notes. You flex a hand. 

“I mean, I certainly feel better now. I’ve never used that much magic before... levitating other things and people is easy, levitating myself just takes a bit more focus, but aging ...them... and then putting them back, I’ve never expended that much energy before.” 

Harry’s hand moves to pet your head affectionately. 

“Well, Yer magic worked. I don’t think the wee devils will ever bother ye or meh ever again.” _ Wait a second... _

“Has-has that ever happened to you before Harry? How do you know those guys?” Harry shifts uncomfortably, stopping his hand from its soothing movements on your scalp. 

“Harry...” you add sternly. Harry climbs over you so he can bury his head into your chest, splaying himself on the bed. You weave your fingers through his hair as he begins. 

“Pain and Panic used to be henchmen of Hades... got stuck on the Isle when he did. But when Hades had Mal... he went soft. Or at the very least, less bloodthirsty. So they looked around for another, more cruel boss... and found my Pop. Who, unlike Hades, only got more bitter with kids. A lot of the scars... Pain and Panic did them. A-and, it’s always worse when Pain has the whip... and always scarier then Panic is holding me down.” 

“Oh, Harry...” 

“They kept looking for me when I left with Uma, attacking me when I was alone... I started to carry a sword then, not doing stuff by myself... and then Pop died and they just... went around and did whatever. Beating me up when they could get the chance.”

Your heart shatters. Harry’s seen more violence than you ever had, and you lead people to their deaths as work. 

“And-and now they hurt you... and I-I...” Harry pushes his head into your chest, rubbing his face. 

“Harry. Harry, look at me.” 

“n-no...”

“Harry.” His eyes meet yours and they are red-rimmed and fluttering. You gasp a little. Harry never cries. Ever. Harry’s lips tremble, and he looks away, curling back into himself. 

“I don’t want yeh to see meh like this. I’m supposed-supposed to be strong.” You lift his chin back up to face you, smiling kindly. 

“Harry. I don’t care what you’re supposed to be. I love you, okay? I love everything about you, and I will fight for you when you can’t.” He protests,

“But-But I’m supposed to protect yeh... and you got hurt and... yeh probably shouldn’t be around meh.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Harry. And I know that you don’t want me to leave either. You’ve been staying with me even when I feel scared, and I’ll do the same for you.” The muscles in Harry’s jaw work. “And I was the one who spent too much magic last night. It’s not your fault.” 

“O-okay. Thank yeh, lass... I love you more than any-anything and-“ 

“And I feel the same way. And this isn’t going to stop me from going back to the Isle... I really did have an amazing day despite it all.” Harry snuggles closer, and asks you softly, “Song?”

“Of course.” You clear your throat, and begin another song that you’ve remembered (with a few edits):

“_ What day is it? And in what month? _

_ This clock never seemed so alive _

_ I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_ I've been losing so much time. _” Harry’s breathing evens out, and you watch him as his hands move to fold into this chest.

“_ 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_ Nothing to lose _

_ And it's you and me and all of the people _

_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you... _” You try and make your voice quieter, a lullaby rather than the belting powerful version you heard it as. Harry murmurs your name under his breath and kisses your collarbone lazily. 

“_ All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_ I'm tripping on words _

_ You've got my head spinning _

_ I don't know where to go from here. _” You move your hand in rhythmic circles on his back, trying to be as calming as possible. Harry’s eyes are closing, as much as he attempts to keep them open. 

“_ 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_ Nothing to prove _

_ And it's you and me and all of the people _

_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. _” A breathy noise escapes Harry’s lips, as you finally get him to fall asleep. You hum the next verse, only a bit louder than a whisper. 

“_ There's something about you now _

_ I can't quite figure out _

_ Everything he does is beautiful _

_ Everything he does is right. _” You watch the rise and fall of Harry’s chest as he sleeps soundly. You’re about to join him in dreamland when a gentle knock sounds on the door. Making sure first that you and Harry both have clothes on (honestly, sometimes you forget) you stage whisper permission to enter. Ben cracks open the door, and you point at Harry, and then to your lips: ‘Quietly!’. Ben practically tiptoes in, making it to the bedpost by your head. 

“It’s good to see you finally awake (Y/N)! You gave us... quite the scare.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just- couldn’t...” 

Ben nods understandingly. “I get it. If I had magic like you, and it was Mal getting beat up, I’d do the same thing.” You both look to Harry, who’s still deeply sleeping on your chest. 

“You know, he was freaking out.” 

“Yeah, I saw... he was almost crying...” 

“No, no. When you were out... Harry was a few steps away from insanity. He thought you were dying or going to sleep forever or whatever, even after the doctors told him that you’d just used too much magic too fast.” You swallow. Poor Harry... this must be taxing for any couple if one gets hurt... combined with his preordaining issues with people leaving him it makes sense that he’d be out of his mind. 

“He didn’t sleep at all. Just sat here and waiting for you to need him or wake up or whatever. He couldn’t get calm... people tried to help, hell Uma and I tried to help but he wasn’t having it. I mean, I’d probably do something similar if it were Mal… but still. A little scary. Do you remember... anything from after the, erm, accident?” You shake your head. 

“I was in the Isle, Harry picked me up, and it was all muted and blurry and then I just lost consciousness. The first thing I remember is just a few minutes ago. That’s all that happened.” 

“Ah. Harry didn’t tell you?” You shake your head again... what could have possibly transpired? 

“You’d wake up, and start saying random stuff, some of it quite funny actually... you told me that I reminded you of a cross between a bunny, a dog, and an aardvark for some reason,... then you’d run to the toilet throw up and fall asleep again. Harry... gosh Harry was such a champ. He’d hold your hand and comfort you and then help you in the bathroom when you were sick... not to mention that he still hadn’t slept and must have been exhausted. I thought we’d take shifts, but he stayed up the entire time. Quite the show of passion, actually.” You look at Harry affectionately. What he’s done for you, whether you were conscious or not, moved you greatly. Ben lets out a soft chuckle.

“It’s amazing what love does for people. When I first met Harry, he kidnapped me, tied me up, and threatened my life. Really crazily. You can imagine my surprise when you decided he was the one for you. So different, I thought to myself, how could they possibly mesh?”

“Hey, look at you and Mal, Benny! I’d never thought in a thousand years that your goody-two-shoes ass would fall for villain kid...” 

“But you knew, didn’t you? The fate thing with the Isle...” 

“I had a feeling that it would mean a lot to you, but I couldn’t see it 100%. Just you with a girl opening up the gates to the Isle.” Harry makes an adorable sneeze noise in his sleep and rolls around a little. You meet Ben’s eyes and hold a hand to your mouth to try and shield the giggles that are escaping. Ben’s face softens to one of an easy happiness.

“Harry’s changed with you here. He’s... better. Kinder. Yet again, you’ve been able to help someone become a benevolent person just with your presence (Y/N).” You blush and start to say something witty before it’s interrupted by a huge yawn escaping your mouth. Ben smiles wide, the sunlight glinting off his teeth. 

“Go to sleep (Y/N). You deserve it.” You’re so tired at this point that you can’t disagree. 

“Benny... one last thing. Did you lock up those two sons of bitches that hurt Harry?” 

“The police force is actively pursuing them now. From what Harry told me of the events, you told them to run. And that they did. I doubt they’ve stopped running.” That’s good enough. You’d like them behind bars, but as long as you never see them again, it’s enough. Ben closes the shade at the window, leaving you and Harry and him in near darkness. Ben walks silently back to the doorway, saying goodnight before closing the door. Right before it shuts, you call out:

“Thank you, Benny! For... for everything. I couldn’t do this without you, without Harry. Thank you, for the life you’ve given me.” Ben peeks his head back inside the room, gives a gentlemanly bow.

“It was my honor, (Y/N). You’re entitled to this life... and I didn’t give it to you: you took it for yourself.” You smile, and Ben shuts the door, saying a quiet goodnight. Now all you hear is Harry’s steady breaths, and his heart is so close you can hear it. That’s what lulls you into sleep: the sound of your heart intermingling with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post part two in about a week. Give or take a little. And also! Chef Bouche: actual stovetop chef dude from Beauty and the Beast, and Shan Yu actually has a dim sum restaurant in Descendants. I saw it in one of the movies on a poster in the background.
> 
> And song used: “You and Me” by Lifehouse.


	6. You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of short stories from the last chapter. One Harry POV and the other Reader POV.

-You-

You’re happily eating breakfast next to Ben, Mal, and Harry when a thought occurs to you. 

In between bites of sausage and waffles, you wonder aloud: “Hey, do you think Evie would be up to talk about wisp silks today? I’m not really doing anything so...” Mal grins at you. 

“I’m sure she’d love that! She keeps asking me about you and your clothes.” They try to hide it but Mal and Ben squeeze hands underneath the table. Harry just keeps looking at his food. You brush his arm. 

“Harry? What do you think?”

He turns to you. “I think it’s a good idea... but,” he whispers in your ear: “will you be there all day? Can I visit you or something?” _ Oh, Harry. He just doesn’t want to go a day without me, the lovesick pup. _ You smile wide.

“Of course! You can always come to see me.” You hold Harry’s hand under the table, and he rubs it with his fingers absently. Ben clears his throat. _ Hypocrite. _

“So it’s settled! I can have a driver drop you off at Hearts.” You clap your hands excitedly. It’ll be nice to go somewhere new. You’ve gone all over Auradon already, but there’s still so much to see. So much you’ve missed. 

Time flies, and soon enough, you stand outside the starter castle that Evie owns. Doug is working in the glass gazebo, and he waves you inside. 

“Hey, (Y/N), it’s good to see you aga-“ Doug stars before being cut off. 

Evie bursts into the room, her face alight with elation. 

“Good Good you’re here!! Come into the dressing room, I’m so excited!!” With a fleeting wave to Doug (who chuckled as if this was a normal phenomenon), Evie dragged you around the house until you were practically flung upon a raised platform. Evie produced a clipboard and a pen and then circled around you.

“I can change it if you want Evie, this is just one of my everyday dresses...” (in fact it was one of your favorite dresses... the one you wore when you first met Harry).”

“No no no, this is a pretty one. Simple yes, but beautiful.” Evie took the fabric of the hemline of the dress between her forefingers. _Evie's really in her element here. _She muses to herself.

“This fabric... mmmm... it’s soft like cotton but fluid-like, similar to silk, and emits a ghostly blue hue... cool... not to mention the floating hair to complement it... hmmm....” 

“Erm. Evie? Do you want me to tell you about it or something?” She glances up at you, still fingering the hem. She straightens and nods furiously, taking the pen to paper. 

“Well, where do I start? The fabric is glowing because it’s made of my magic. Which is how I can make more and less fabric. I just need one thread and I can pour magic into it until it takes form. And I can take it away too. That’s why it’s wisp silk. Because it’s made by wisp magic primarily. Is that good?” Evie practically squeals. 

“That’s amazing!! And you can just look at a dress and recreate it? Change it all the time?” You laugh and nod. Evie’s eyes go as wide as platters.

“You are the ultimate model.”

You blush, “It’s no big deal. Are there any styles or anything I should try to recreate for you?” 

“(Y/N), you’ve made me the happiest girl alive.” 

Hours later, Evie finally lets you go for lunch, directing you to the kitchen. That girl has enough dresses for all of Auradon and more. She had you change the dress over and over. Lots of work, but still a lot of fun. And with Doug, who ends up to be her true love (First Ben and Mal, now Evie and Doug?).

It sparks curiosity… what’s the difference between normal Love and True Love? Evie tried to explain.

Love feels magical and sweet. But True Love _is_ magic, having the ability to stop enchantments, and is just like you _ fit. _It’s there your entire life, but when you kiss them for the first time… Evie called it a drug, or and Doug like your heart was full for the first time. You mull over this while finding something to eat in her huge kitchen when the front door slams open. 

“EVIE WE’RE HOME AND WE WANT SOMETHIN TO EAT!” Two girls race into the kitchen, one bubbly with hair full of extensions and the other just as colorful but immensely sarcastic. 

“Erm. Hello?” You wave at them timidly. 

“Who the heck are you?” The sarcastic one says.

“I’m Y/N. Evie and I are doing some fashion things today, and-“

“Celia! This is Harry’s girlfriend! And the magic one who lifted the twins in the air?” Extensions bursts. 

Celia shrugs. The bubbly girl rolls her eyes.

“Hi! I’m Dizzy!!” Ah yes. Evie told you about these two. They still come and raid Evie’s kitchen after school each day despite the exquisite food at prep. 

“It’s nice to meet you Dizzy. And you too Celia. I’m looking for a snack myself. What’s your favorite food in Auradon?”

Both girls immediately answer:

“Cake.”

You grin. 

“Do either of you know how to make ‘cake’? I was just thinking about making something...” Their eyes widen. Dizzy holds up a phone, “I’ll look it up right now!!”

As Dizzy furiously taps away at the device, Celia takes out a deck of cards and starts fanning them. Your eyes squint at them. 

“Are-are those fortune cards?” you whisper, like it’s taboo. 

Celia looks to you, shocked that you knew what they were.

“Those cards are made with wisp magics. That’s how they work. Because wisps lead people to their destiny and such.”

Cella’s still a little confused. “I-I’m half wisp. And I can like... sense people’s fates and lead them to it.” 

“That’s incredible!” Celia says excitedly.

”But... also horrible,” She counters. “Sometimes people don’t like their fates or their fates are...”

You swallow.

The word ‘death’ swims between you (Dizzy still completely oblivious). 

“Yes. And without Harry’s and Ben’s help by giving me this necklace that helps me control my powers,” you show her the necklace, Celia sagely nods, “I’d be accidentally leading all of you to your eventual deaths.” Your hands fist. _Monster monster monster..._

Celia puts her hand on your wrist. 

“I know exactly what that’s like.” You smile at her. There’s a connection now between you and Celia. Not like you and Harry, but one of completely understanding. She smiles back.

“I’ve found a chocolate cake recipe!” Dizzy chirps. 

“Let’s do it, guys!” You laugh, and the three of you get started. 

After around an hour of mixing, pouring and several potential messes saved by your levitation powers, the cakes are in the oven.

You’re just sitting down at the kitchen table when someone wraps their arms around you from behind. 

“Hey, Harry!” you announce.

Harry smells your hair and kisses just above your ear. “How’d yeh know it was meh love?”

You just laugh. How can you explain that you’re so tuned to his presence that you can practically feel him coming? The two girls who are across the table just stare.

Celia breaks the silence by rolling her eyes: 

“PDA. Gross.” Dizzy playfully shoves Celia who produces a small smile.

“I think it’s adorable!” Dizzy trills. Harry blushes. 

“Well, what are yeh girls doin?” You beam at Harry, and he starts to fiddle with your hair absentmindedly, his hands tracing patterns on your back.

“We’re making a cake!” Just then a timer dings. Dizzy shoots out of her chair.

“It’s ready!” She flies to the kitchen. You follow her. Harry makes a small involuntary noise as you move to leave. You turn to him, and his hand is twitching like he’s debating whether or not to jump after you. 

“She might need some adult supervision.” You explain. Harry inclines his head in a nod. You’re almost out of the room when you hear Celia say to Harry:

“You’ve got a lot of balls coming here.” 

“Excuse meh?” 

“I can’t believe that after years of stealing and hurting and lying you think you can just jump into our lives.”

“I’m-“

“Dizzy might be able to forgive you easily but I won’t. Not like that.”

“Pleas-“

“But. If someone like (Y/N) can stand you, even like you that much, then I think I can at least like you too.” 

“Th-thank you, Celia.” They shake hands. You place a hand over your heart. It’s so cute. 

“I’m so glad everything’s working out,” Dizzy whispers behind you. You and Dizzy quietly high five and giggle. Harry looks towards your direction, and you mist away. You can hear him calling out to you:

“(Y/N)! I’m going to hang with some buddies on the Isle. I’ll come to pick yeh up later, okay?”

You mist to right in front of him and plant a kiss onto his lips while he’s still surprised. He circles his arms around you like he can’t help himself, and hugs you tight.

“That sounds good Harry.” 

“I love you (Y/N).” 

“Mhmm. Love you too.” With that, Harry (unhappily) detaches himself from you and walks out waving to the three of you. 

“Well. That was nice.” Dizzy says as soon as he leaves. 

Celia points out, “Also, very weird.”

Dizzy taps her fingers to her chin. 

“He’s completely different. Kinder.” You just smile to yourself, leaning on the doorway fingering the dragonfly necklace.

“That’s what love does to people I guess.” 

“Ewww.” “Awww!” 

-

The rest of the day shoots by. When you’re not doing fashion with Evie, you’re hanging out with Celia and Dizzy. They leave halfway through your second movie to go back to Prep when it starts to get late. It’s just after sunset when there’s a knock on the door. Harry finally. You rush to open the door. 

“Harry, it’s about time, where were you, I was about to leave without you!” 

“Sorry love I may have had -hic- a few drinks...” He’s almost falling over. You quirk an eyebrow at him. Is he trying to be suave? 

“Yer sooo gorgeous ya know. I can’t -hic- believe yer my... what? I can’t -hic- rememmmmeber.” Nope, he’s genuinely drunk. 

“Come on Harry, let me take you home.” 

“Ohhhh-kaaaaay.” With a quick shout of goodbye to Evie and Doug (who are apparently cohabiting makes sense with the true love bond thing), you link arms with Harry (who attempts to give you a few drunken kisses) and start to walk through the woods you know so well. 

Harry sneaks out of your grip. He trots in front of you, tripping over his own feet, laughing madly.

“Harry, my dear, calm down. Come back here.” He giggles and hiccups.

“Yessssum ma’am.” He leads with his head, back over to you, grabbing your arm. His breath smells like rum. He sniffs your hair deeply.

“Mmhm. I love how you smell, have I told you that? You’re so pretty. I love you sooo much!” You know it’s the alcohol talking but you have to say... Harry so unguarded is kind of entertaining. He’s silent for a few moments as you lead him back to Auradon Prep (it’s closer to Evie’s than the castle) and then exasperates loudly.

“I want sex.” You blink a few times.

“Erm, Harry, not right now...” 

“NoOOooo. I want it now. Right now. I neeeeeeeed it.” He’s whining like a child wanting a cookie. He pushes his pelvis into your side needily. Sure enough, he’s somehow partly hard. How does he just pop one on the spot?

“NO HARRY. I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMN FOREST.” His lower lip quivers. He steps away from you, pouting and stomping ahead. You roll your eyes. _I’m never letting him get drunk ever again._ _Thank god it’s only a few more minutes till we make it to Prep._ You mist next to him, not bothering to try and run up. Feather-light, you splay your fingers onto his shoulder. 

“Harry...” he shrugs off your hand. You instead intertwine it into his hand, which is first like a stone but then clutches yours awkwardly.

“D-Do you not l-love me a-anymore (Y/N)?” You roll your eyes yet again. 

“Ridiculous, Harry. I could never **not** love you. You’re drunk.” Harry moves his head jerkily.

“I’m nOt DrUnK!!” You snort and bump shoulders with him. 

“You probably won’t even remember this in the morning.” Harry laughs crazily, and dips down to your lips, pushing his on yours messily. He fumbles with your hair, and his hook is jabbing into your abdomen a little. 

“Have I told you that you smell good?” He pulls you toward the lights of Prep, sneaking you into a backdoor. Still clumsily from the rum, but it’s terribly endearing. He cuddles close to you in the dim hallway. _ Please don’t ask to have sex in the hallway. _

“You-You have to light the way. It’s too DARK.” You laugh again and then focus your power to surface on your skin. It’s suddenly very bright as you illuminate the hallway in blue light. _ My power is almost completely obedient now. _Harry walks (drunkenly still veering from each side of the hallway) towards his dorm which is blessedly on this floor. You have no idea how to get him upstairs apart from levitating him up. He drags you inside the dorm and tackles you onto the bed. He starts speaking gibberish again, grabbing at your body clumsily. You wonder for a minute if he had time to recollect himself if he’d actually get hot and heavy. He tries to kiss your neck but misses. No, not tonight. He’s tired and totally wasted. You gently place his hands back on his chest and tuck him into bed, smiling lovingly to let him know it’s not because you don’t like him. 

“Harry. You have to sleep now.” Harry moans dissent loudly. You clap a hand over his mouth. 

“It’s too late for loudness.” Harry licks your hand slowly, and you retract it quickly. 

“I...I don’t want to go to sleeeep noooowww...” Harry slurs. You cup his face with your hand. There’s only one thing that’s sure to work. Moving your hand to comb through his hair, you start to sing to him: 

_ “So what if it's us? _

_ What if it's us _

_ And only us...” _

Sure enough, Harry passes out before the third verse. You chuckle a bit at him, snoring softly open-mouthed, before laying down in the other bed in the dorm room (usually occupied by Gil) and fall asleep watching him from a distance. He’s going to be a puking mess in the morning, but for now, he’s content. And that’s enough.

**End of Oneshot #3**

-Harry- 

It was just passed 2 am when Harry awoke suddenly. Blearily opening his eye, he was met with blue chaos. Harry was being lifted off of the bed he and (Y/N) were sharing, levitating almost to the ceiling of (Y/N)’s room. (Y/N) was curled into a ball on the bedspread, whimpering, her power coming off of her in almost physical waves as she slept. Harry sighed worriedly (the breath hitching in his throat) and tried in vain to swim through the air back to her.

She let out a terrified shout, her body twisting in the sheets, “Stop! Please, don’t-don’t hurt him… please… don’t hurt us…” Objects in the room started to rise as the nightmare escalated. _ So it’s one of those nights. _Harry tried harder, his muscles tightening as he worked his arms, but (Y/N)’s magic held him in a strong vise. (Y/N) having one of her spectacularly bad nightmares. Harry’d like to say that they were rare occurrences but in reality, it was a few times a week.

More objects started to levitated and shift in the air as her powers grew wilder with the intensity of the nightmare. 

“Harry, harry, harry, wake up…” she sobbed into the pillows. Tears flowed beneath her lids. Harry couldn't take it, his heart couldn’t take it. He shouted to her, “I’m here love, right here! Calm down, dearest…” She sniffled, not hearing him, but her powers seemed to halt its frenzy minimally, letting him down beside her gently. He grabbed her head with an open hand, and her waist in the other arm, pulling her close to him. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got yeh. Everything’s all right.” he murmured comfortingly. He hummed bits of song that she liked to sing to him in her ear. She whimpered again and nuzzled in closer into his chest. Harry curled himself around her still-shaking body, still amazed even after all of these weeks as to how they fit together. The objects in the room which have been levitating begin to float back down as she calms on Harry’s chest. This cycle… has become routine. Harry had long ago stopped having nightmares himself despite the trama of his childhood (trained himself out of it when he was very young… didn’t want to get beat for crying even asleep) but (Y/N) couldn’t escape them. Harry longed for a way to help her somehow, but she appeared to never remember the nightmares in the morning. He’d asked once, after a particularly horrid dream (something about people dying around her) and she had just smiled in that angelic way of hers and shook her head confusedly. The final object, that blasted silver statue, floats to the ground. Harry sighs in relief. 

How he forgets, sometimes the sheer level of power (Y/N) possesses. Too much for a person to comprehend Ben had said. He forgets, he forgets, after the love inside of him for her beats as sure and steady as his own heart, the small sweet smiles she saves just for him, the fire that erupts in his veins when they’re intimate, when (Y/N) hugs him like he’s the most perfect innocent in the world (like he hasn’t been a criminal almost his whole life), and her hands are like beautiful pockets of heat and he wants them everywhere everywhere… Harry moans softly. He chastises himself for thinking too deeply into it. The absolute last thing (Y/N) needs is to be awoken by Harry grinding on her. 

That lovely spirit. With power, too much power, in such an attractive exterior. He can feel it sometimes, like during these terrifying nightmares and when she orgasms (he shivers pleasantly at the thought) and her skin glows so bright that Harry can feel the waves of power through the room. She keeps telling him whenever he gets scared (not for himself, he’d die for her honestly, but because she gets fearful of hurting others) “Don’t worry, the necklace will keep us safe.” 

But what happens when she realizes that that ornate necklace she treasures isn’t magical at all? 

  
Ben keeps saying all the time when they’re alone to tell her the truth, but he doesn’t understand. Harry can’t lose (Y/N). Just can’t. And he knows, he knows, that if she figures out that the necklace isn’t stopping her powers at all, that it’s all her will… there's a chance that she’ll run. Maybe a few weeks ago he could take it… but now? He can’t.

_ She’s everything. She’s too precious to lose. _ (Y/N) pushes her head into his neck. Harry inhales the scent of her floating hair and kisses her temple. She sighs happily in her sleep, snuggling into his neck. _ No. I could never let this go._

He’ll keep her safe, and if its the last thing he does… that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back to the normal plotline in the next chapter. It may come in one week... maybe two? We shall see dear readers! 
> 
> (Oh and the little bit of lyrics I put in there is "Only Us" from Dear Evan Hansen)


	7. And I Don’t Want to Go Home Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy Strikes.

-You-

You poke Harry’s chest. He swats your hand away, still snoring in the soft light coming in from the windows. 

“Harry. It’s morning time… time to get up!” He grumbles and pulls the blankets tighter over himself. You chuckle and brush a hand over his hair, watching as it shifts under your fingers. He sighs happily.

Smiling, you muse to him: “I’m going to go take a shower, my love.” He makes some indiscernible noises in his sleep. You arise off of the bed and quietly hover to the bathroom, feet barely touching the ground. As you bathe, you think about everything that has occurred. _ Harry’s perfect. _ Your heart seems to beat his name, _ ha-rry ha-rry _. And you love that. That voice who used to be the main root of all the self-loathing of the past is gone, eliminated by Harry’s caresses. You glow with the thought and start to sing in the shower as the feeling spreads within you.

_ “Somewhere over the rainbow _

_ Way up high _

_ And the dreams that you dream of _

_ Once in a lullaby.” _You levitate objects, holding a towel at the ready for you to exit the shower.

_ “Somewhere over the rainbow _

_ Bluebirds fly _

_ And the dreams that you dream of _

_ Dreams really do come true.” _Stepping out of the shower, you wrap the towel around you and use a finger to magic a brush into working through your hair. You can hear Harry stir in the adjourned bedroom. 

_ “Someday, I wish upon a star _

_ Wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_ Where trouble melts like lemon drops _

_ High above the chimney top _

_ That's where you'll find me.” _ You summon clothes out of the patch of wisp clothing you have, pouring magic into it to form a flowy dress that you prefer. You shake your hand to rid yourself of the magic on your skin. The glow doesn’t leave. _ Don’t freak out! Necklace, necklace, wheres the fucking necklace… _ you quickly don the jeweled dragonfly. The magic feels easier to control at least… but you still have an excess amount. _ Time to go do a magic dump at the Lake I guess. _ You exit the bathroom to discover a most decadent sight: Harry is wrapped in sheets (only the bottom half) and is leaning off the edge of the bedspread watching you, mouth ajar a bit. You can see all the muscles in his back. You swallow audibly. He grins sensually, holding your gaze as he pushes up onto his knees and stretches, the sheets falling a little enough that you can see the v-line and only a small part of where it leads to. Everything except your brain is screaming: _ TAKE HIM RIGHT NOW. _ You shake your head rapidly. _ I have-have to get to the Lake. Safety *gulp* is more important. _

“I uh, have to erm go to the Enchanted Lake. To get rid of some more… magic.” Harry pouts and leans onto his side so that you can see everything (he’s already hard, what the heck?). He draws lazy circles on his stomach, moving farther down his body. The space between your legs heats. 

“(Y/N)... don’t you have a few minutes?” he whispers seductively. Your mouth goes dry. He’s way too hot for his own good. You wave a finger at him weakly. 

“Not… fair.” He rolls his eyes and continues his journey lower, lower... You clear your throat and straighten your back. _ Not this time, loverboy. _

“We can finish this later. The lake will only be a little while. Meet me there soon, and we can discuss this… break… there?” His eyes light up with mirth. You run over and peck a kiss onto his cheek. He jumps and grabs your face before you can go much farther, and kisses you soundly on the lips. 

“See you soon, love.” he purrs. You wave goodbye at him and try to avoid looking below his abbs as you mist out of the room. 

-time skips- 

You make it to the lake in record time, with a combination of misting and walking. _ It’s good to be back in these trees again. _The wisps recognize your presence and flit about excitedly (it’s only been a few weeks since your last visit, but they’re still missing you nonetheless) nesting in your hair as it floats in the air and dancing on your arms. You laugh and make your way down to the glimmering waters. You hum as you dip your hand in the waters and like you’ve done before with magic you didn’t want, simply expel it into the waters. The lake absorbs it like a hungry animal. You’re not paying attention when the wisps mysteriously vanish, just keep humming. 

“They’ res the big sexy one.” You hear. Your ears prick up, and you spring to your feet. A silver rope is coming in quickly all of a sudden. You mist away fast. _ Hunters. Hunting for fancy creatures illegally. _And by extension: you’re part wisp. Part creature. Three burly bearded men coming running out of the bushes, with large guns. Your legs start to pump as you run in the direction of the castle. 

“GET BACK ER LITTLE MISSY!”  
  
“We won’t hurt yeh… much…”

“We only want a little love!” You mist away, going as fast as you possibly can. You start cursing as the magic seems to deplete fast. _ Fuck. I just gave away most of the magic. _ You start to scream as they narrow the gap between you. _ Harry’s supposed to be coming. He has to be close. _At this point, your magic is almost is gone, your legs tired… you have to find Harry soon.

“HARRY!” You scream. The men jeer and continue their hunt. You keep calling his name and running. _ Harry’ll protect me. _

-Harry-

He’s halfway to the lake when he hears the first scream.

“HARRY!” _ That’s (Y/N). She sounds terrified. She needs me she needs me she needs me. _Harry drops the basket of baked goods he’d brought for her and sprints in the direction of (Y/N)’s voice. 

“(Y/N)! I'M COMING!” Harry runs fast enough that the forest blurs, and his heart beats wildly. He races past trees and bushes, calling her name. She responds, but each time her voice grows weaker. He halts suddenly before crossing the great suspended bridge, met with a horrendous sight. (Y/N) is running to him from across the bridge, a trio of gun-wielding hairy men storming after her, brandishing nets. Harry’s hands fist. _ Who are these people, trying to _ ** _hunt _ ** _ (Y/N)! _He growls at them, and they snigger. 

“Looke ‘ere this chap thinks it’s a person!” They laugh vilely. 

“Ha-harry.” Harry’s attention turns to his love, who looks like she's about to fall over, one arm braced on the railing. 

“We’ll show ‘im!” One of the men readies his gun. Harry’s body seems to move in slow motion and he runs to stop him… and is too late. A silver bullet shoots forward and strikes her right inbetween her ribs. She arcs her back, light blue blood spurting forth as the bullet digs itself into her abdomen. (Y/N) screams like a wounded animal, falling to her hands and knees. 

“NO!” Harry bellows. He feels rage, rage as firey as hell itself, and stalks towards the men. He feels like a man possessed, panting angrily as he stalks forward hook first. The men seem scared now, and rightfully so. 

“I’m going to **fucking kill you.**” 

“Harry…” (Y/N) meekly pipes up from the bridge, and Harry immediately kneels next to her. The men run. _ Yeah, you better run… enjoy your last moments of life bastards. _

“I’m here love. Right-right here.” He pets (Y/N)’s hair and her eyelids flutter in response. 

“Harry… get me to the palace… Ben can *coughing fit*-” He shushes her, and picks her up gently bridal style. Her head falls onto his chest, and he tries to ignore the blood that seeps through her clothes. 

“No, no, stay with meh (Y/N)! Yer going to be fine, everything's fine… the doctors will save yeh…” He starts to run towards the palace, cradling (Y/N) in his arms all the while. She cuddles closer into his chest. 

“Harry… I got *cough* shot…” 

“I know love, it’s fine yer going to be fine…”

“Silver, Harry…” _ Silver burns her. SHIT. _

“Don’t worry, my love, we’re halfway there, stay with me now!”

“Harry it- AGH!” (Y/N)’s head tilts back as she screams gutturally in visibly horrible agony. Harry squeezes her tightly and slows down, his eyes misting up and heart breaking. Her hand grips his arm tightly, and she looks at him, eyes wide with pain. 

“DON’T STOP RUNNING!” Harry sprints the last few miles, finally making it to the castle. He runs right up to the front gate falling to his knees in front of the doors. He touches his forehead to (Y/N)’s and murmurs to her. _ Stay alive, stay alive, please dear gods stay alive… _ His thoughts are loud, and his heart is going crazy. (Y/N) his breathing shallowly. _ I don’t have much time… _

“BEN! (Y/N)’S BEEN SHOT! HELP HER! Help me… please…” It only takes a few moments for doctors to pour out of the doors, Ben leading the wave of people helping move out a stretcher. 

“HARRY! Where-where is she?” Harry mutely lifts her a bit in his arms. It shifts the wound, and she yelps in his embrace. Ben points to the stretcher, and Harry quickly lays her down gently and follow the doctors and stretcher into the castle She tries to hold in a cry, but it fools no one. Ben yells out commands. The doctors usher her away, with her still whimpering. He attempts to go after them, but Ben and some guards hold him back. He fights them feebly. 

“LOVE! IT’S OKAY, THE DOCTORS WILL-will- FIX YEH RIGHT UP -breath hitches- GOOD AS-AS NEW!” He hears her call out his name once more before the doctors disappear down the hallway. 

-

Harry sits outside of (Y/N)’s room in the rudimentary waiting room that they’ve set up (just a line of chairs) feeling both detached and horribly anxious at the same time. _ It’s been at least an hour… _ unease fills his stomach. _ What if she’s… no no NO! Don’t think like that. _He puts his hands on the back of his head, closing himself off from the world. The door cracked open, and a doctor pokes out. The minute Harry hears the door creak, he jumps up. 

“Is-is she okay? Can I see her?” The doctor produces a small smile. 

“She’s stable. And she’s asking for you… Harry, I assume?” Harry nods at the doctor, fiddling with his fingers. She waves him inside the bedroom. The bedroom was essentially the same, excluding the IV that was hooked up to (Y/N). She lay on the large bed, her hair a halo around her. Harry feels frozen in place. The doctor scurries to her side and touches her arm lightly. 

“(Y/N)... Harry’s here to see you.” Her eyes open, and she sits up with the help of the doctor. 

“Harry!” (Y/N) breathes. She gestures with her open arms to come to her, and Harry practically runs into her embrace, grasping her tightly. He buries his head in her neck.

“I thought that ye were going to… I don’t know what I thought…” (Y/N) kisses his cheek, and moves a hand to cup it affectionately. Harry places his hand over hers and leans into her sweet touch. 

“I’m so sorry, if I had been there earlier, I should-should have been able t-to protect yeh…” 

“No, no Harry, it’s not your fault. Not your fault you hear me? And you did exactly what you needed to do. You did everything right.” They stay there for a minute: holding each other. The door slams open, and Ben walks quickly inside. 

“(Y/N)! Are you alright? How’s the wound?” She smiles delicately. 

“I’m fine.” Ben sighs in relief, running a hand through his hair. The doctor clears her throat in the corner of the room.

“I-I’m sorry to break up the moment, but (Y/N), this is your closest family, yes?” (Y/N) nods. Harry’s heart constricts. _ I’m her family. We’re a **family** . She **loves** me. _

The doctor continues, “About (Y/N)’s condition. We were able to get the bullet out, but not before parts of it had disintegrated into her wisp bloodstream. I had to do some extra research for this and it seems that of the few half-human half-wisps, if even a fleck of silver is in the bloodstream it can ‘rust’ out the entire body, causing immense pain and eventually… death.” Ben leans onto the wall, putting a hand over his face. _ (Y/N)’s going to what? No, no she can’t I just got her back… _ Harry holds her tighter. (Y/N), despite being told that she’s going to die, is remarkably stoic, the only giveaway being the biting of her lip. _ She knew this was going to happen. She knew once she got shot. (Y/N) was trying to tell me, but didn’t want me to worry over her. _

“How long does she have,” Ben asked gravely. The doctor adjusts her glasses. 

“Days. A few weeks at the most, no more than a month if she lets the rust cover everything and still manages to go on. Most cases of this they die once the ‘rust rash’ reaches their necks.” (Y/N) glances at Harry. Her eyes are filled with longing and sadness, just a dusting of ‘I knew this was going to happen. I told you’. It breaks Harry’s heart to see her like this. She lifts the hospital gown to reveal the bullet wound, now covered by a circular bandage, and an angry silver rash already beginning to form around it. 

Ben pounds his fist against the wall, which startles everyone. Ben then grasps (Y/N)’s shoulders tightly. Harry barely leashes his growl. “I will not let this happen to you. I’m going to find a way to save you.” 

“Okay, Benny. I trust you.”

“First, erm, I’ll call Fairy Godmother. Maybe she can do something?” 

“Sure.” She smiles benevolently, as if they’d just made lunch plans and not plans to save her life. Harry was still stricken. _ What is happening? _(Y/N) turns to look at him as Ben rushes out of the room on his cellphone, the doctor trailing behind him. 

“Harry. What’s wrong?” 

“What-What do yeh mean? Yer-yer going to-to be g-gone forever… a-and I love yeh, so so much…” She stops him from continuing with a sweet kiss. It’s getting hard for Harry to breathe as trepidation and sadness wells in his eyes. (Y/N) takes a finger and wipes a tear away. 

“Mhmm. Don’t cry, my love. We’ve still got a little bit of time.” Harry pulls her in even closer, so her face is laying on his stomach. _ Ha, a little bit of time. An _ ** _eternity_ ** _ would not be enough. _

(Y/N) falls asleep on Harry’s lap, and he gently tucks her into her bed. Pulling up a chair to her bedside, he sits and watches her sleep as he’s done many other nights. _ She’s so beautiful. _The room was quiet, the shades drawn, (Y/N)’s chest rising and falling. It was peaceful, and Harry could feel himself starting to nod off. His eyes were closing when (Y/N) gasped harshly and sat up. She held her wound with a hand. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line. 

“(Y/N), my love, what is it? How can I help you?” She gritted her teeth and lifted her shirt. The tarnish was spreading, no more than an inch around, but nonetheless it was terrifying. (Y/N) couldn’t hold in the scream any longer, and she yelled in such agony, Harry could feel it. He envelopes her in his arms as they rode out the last waves of pain together. 

“I’ve got yeh, I got yeh…” he repeated into her hair. She shook in his arms. _ You don’t deserve this. No one deserves this. _“Now, go teh sleep my love,” She tried to close her eyes, still so inclined to listen, but was too high strung from the pain. An idea sparked in Harry’s head.

“Hey, I’m going to sing to yeh. Just like you’d sing to meh. How ‘bout that?” He didn’t wait for her consent. 

“_ And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_ 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_ And I don't want to go home right now.” _(Y/N) looked up at him and beamed despite her ragged breaths. She reached a shaky hand to his face. Harry turned it and kissed the hand.

“You remember…”

“Of course I do! I remember every beautiful thing ye have ever done. Now let’s shut those eyes and go back to sleep. You’ll need energy if yeh want to-,” Harry paused. _ If you want to spend your last days with me? If you want to stay alive? _ (Y/N) interrupted the thought with a yawn. He chuckled and set her back into the nest of blankets.

“_ And all I can taste is this moment… _” 

-You-

The last few days have been rough. Being shot: rough. Screaming out in pain a few times a day: rough. Death sentence: pretty fucking rough. But what was really horrible: Harry. You haven’t seen him sleep or eat much since you got hurt, and it takes you begging him to come to bed or eat his food for him to do it. Harry is so kind and he’s always there. He sings you to sleep when the pain gets bad, recalling every single song you’ve ever sung to him. Your heart practically strangles itself when he doesn’t know you're waking up and talks to you. About how he can’t live without you and how much he loves you. 

But. You know what’s coming. You’ve known it since you first got your powers, the first time the wisps warned you. _ Just how the cookie crumbles. _And it would be easy, oh so easy, to just let go. Yet, you look at this life, and you can’t. You’ll hold on for Harry and Ben and Celia and Uma and everyone else. 

Harry takes you out. He brings you to the kitchens where you share pancakes. He takes you for picnics in the woods. He whisks you to all these wonderful places on the Isle. And you dance. You love to dance with Harry. It’s enjoyable, lovely, but you both can’t forget the deadly countdown that marrs your stomach. The rust grows every day, now stretching down to your waist and up to just under your breasts. 

All the while, Ben has formed a group to try and “fix” your “condition”. It has magical people of dark and light magic, wisp experts, and more. He’s trying so hard to find a solution. Sometimes, you want to yell at him: “there is no way to save me! Let me die!”. But Benny’s so hopeful that he can do it, so sure, you let him continue.

You open your eyes. Harry is in his usual spot right by the bed. 

“Good morning Harry!” He jerks up in the chair, hair mussed. 

“-yawn- Good mornin’ my love.” The door groans as it is pushed open to reveal Benny with a small parade of people. Harry growls. 

“What is this Kingy?” 

Ben babbles, “I realized we hadn’t tried Greek magic yet so I said, why not? And I asked Mal to ask Hades if he could come and check you out and here he is!” 

Ben demonstrates an imposing man with blue hair who stands next to Mal. The man (Hades) flips a small blue gem in his hand.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” 

-Ben-

Ben was close to biting his nails. They’ve expired nearly all of their options. Not only did all the experts agree that (Y/N) was doomed (a fact which he refused to believe) but there was very few magical people that hadn’t tried to help her.

Fairy Godmother was a bust, so was Mal and Uma (separately and together). Ben asked his dad if they could maybe use the Staff of Maleficent but everyone agreed that that was a bad idea. And somehow, (Y/N) remained completely cheerful and chipper, laughing and smiling despite the pains he knows she experiences. 

She’s literally wasting away physically though. Her hair has gone all but limp, her cheeks sallow and dark bags crawl under her eyes. Her arms aren’t glowing as much. It’s more of a sputtering engine than the steady flow of magic she’d had before. 

He’s only seen one of her “episodes”, and that was horrible enough. She’d fallen to the ground in the middle of a conversation with him and her body shook, limbs spasmed, her voice a pained holler. He’d thought she was having a seizure, but when Harry dashed in and held her (in quite the show of passion) she’d calmed down and they’d ride it out together. 

“Nice hair!” (Y/N)’s voice broke him from his thoughts. She was complementing an x-gods _ hair? _ Ben looked at Mal discreetly. _ If Hades starts going into an angry fit… _that was not the case though. To the surprise of everyone, Hades let out a belly laugh.

“Yes, blues the colour!” They laugh together. 

“Now, where’s the sick one I have to heal?” The room goes quiet. Hades looks to Mal and Ben confused. Timid, (Y/N) raises her hand. 

“That would be me.” 

Hades apologizes, which (Y/N) waves off, the good-natured one as always. Hades begins his magic with the ember. It only takes a few minutes before Hades sighs in defeat.

“I’m really sorry but… Scottish magic is hard enough to untangle. Paired with the gravity of the situation... This is an impossible task for me and my ember.” Mal appears by Ben’s side, a crutch to lean on so he doesn’t fall. 

“It’s okay Dad. Thanks for trying.” Mal says sadly. Hades inclines his head to everyone before leaving. Even (Y/N)’s disappointed. Ben almost misses the single tear that runs down her face. Harry doesn’t though. He leans down to her level on the bed. 

“Hey, hey, how bout we go to the garden! Ye love the garden!” She smiles at Harry almost immediately and tries to move. She yelps and stays put. 

“Harry… my legs…” Harry lets out a garbled noise, and covers his mouth with a hand. Ben looks to Mal, and then says to (Y/N),

“It’s fine (Y/N). We’ll get you a wheelchair. Don’t-don’t worry about it” He chokes on his words. _ She was always the one dancing around and spinning… and now I’m putting her in a wheelchair? What the hell is this? _

A servant brings up a wheelchair for her, which Harry daintily sets her in. She seems unperturbed by her situation, but Ben knows how this must make her feel. He knows (Y/N) well enough that she’s probably saying: _ useless useless useless, how dare you make these people care for you. _ Her face screws up for a minute before Harry dips down and kisses her chastely. _ Still amazes me the effect he has on her. _

“Ready to go to the gardens, dearest?” She smiles at him and claps her hands like a child. Ben waves goodbye to her on her way out, as (Y/N) laughs ‘faster Harry!’ when he pushes her. Once they are successfully out of earshot, Ben falls into Mal. 

“Mal, what are we going to do?” She rubs his back comfortably. 

“You’ll figure out something Bennyboo.” As always, Mal seems to relax him. As they leave the room, he is treated to a fleeting image of (Y/N) and Harry in the garden, Harry running from the dragonflies and (Y/N) smiling at the one that landed on her finger. 

-Harry- 

He was drifting off by (Y/N)’s bedside (playing with her hair what else) when it happened. Ben comes bursting through the door like an animal:

“HARRY! WE MADE A BREAKTHROUGH!” Harry jumpsup andd shushes him, eyes going dark. 

Ben glances towards (Y/N), still sleeping that angel, and whispers a soft:

“Sorry.” Harry threatens Ben with his hook.

“This better be good Beasty, or I swear I’ll really hook ya this time for barging in on ‘er…” Ben pushes on Harry’s chest his expression full of excitement (like he’d just solved a case like a boy detective). 

“It is! It really is! So, FG figured out that there used to be this old witch that knew all about this magic Scottish stuff, had a thing for bears apparently, and used to live in the forest. We tried to track her down, but no dice. She’d left years ago. But we did find her cottage! They’re be nothing inside right if she’d abandoned it? WRONG! Inside she’d left this field journal thing about all the Scottish magic and such. On it, there was a note: ‘For that charming pirate and his cheery wisp girl’. Somehow, she’d known! And inside, there’s an incantation for a spell that would save (Y/N)!” Harry almost falls to his knees. He’d pretty much given up hope. Ben smile fades, and then he looks melancholy. Foreboding fills Harry’s stomach. 

“What-what’s wrong?”

Ben fiddles his fingers nervously. “The spell… it would turn (Y/N) into a wisp. Entirely. That means…” It feels like a punch to the gut. More painful, actually. _ Yes, I know what it means. It means that (Y/N) would become the very thing she never wanted to be. She’d lose her humanity. And none of us could ever be within 20 feet of her ever again. _Harry attempts to keep a straight face. 

“It’s up to (Y/N).” They share a nod. But either way, (Y/N) was doomed. To death or self-hatred, it was yet to see. Behind them, (Y/N) stirs. Harry rushes to her side. Surprising him, (Y/N) reaches up and grabs his arm tightly. Her eyes are wide, manic. 

“Kill me! Please, please kill me. It hurts so much… kill me! I’d want you to do it rather than anyone else… I don’t want to be a wisp! I’m already-already bad enough! I deserve-deserve to be killed! Please, Harry, kill me. It’s better that way,” She sobs. Harry’s eyes tear up. _ She can’t be serious. _

“Please d-don’t ask meh to do that my love… yer not thinking straight. The pain is making yeh delirious.” She whimpers, repeating ‘kill me’ over and over. _ Love, you’re killing me right now. _He places her back onto the bed shakily, petting her hair. 

“Shhh, shh now my love. I’ll sing to yeh, yes, yeh like that…

_ Somewhere over the rainbow _

_ Way up high _

_ And the dreams that you dream of _

_ Once in a lullaby…” _ His voice is starting to crack, and thankfully (Y/N) passes out. Harry gently checks her wound to see how far the rash has traveled and how much time he has left. The marks now go to almost her collarbone, a little more than a day before it begins to overtake her arms (and he’ll never be able to have her touch his face again), and down to her knees. He curls up on the ground, his head against the bed frame. _ What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do. _ He puts his face in his hands. _ The girl whom I love more than anything is asking me to kill her. To stop the pain of living. How could she do that? Where would I be without her? _

“I can feel yeh hovering.” Harry says into his hands. Ben clears his throat. 

“She-she can’t keep going like this. And she clearly can’t make a sane decision. So. You have to decide what to do. We end it tomorrow night.” 

“I-I can’t. I can’t do it.” Ben reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder. 

”You can do this Harry. Do what’s right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. It’s pretty crazy.
> 
> This was originally part of one bigger chapter. The other part of it will come next week. Let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading.


	8. When Everythings Meant to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. 
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm back and super early! This chapter is kinda a heartbreaker. Warned ya. 
> 
> BUT! Stay with me here. You ain't seen nothing yet. There's more to come. 
> 
> Some other notes:  
I don't know how to incorporate this, but as you've probably noticed I love linking songs into my writing. The song "She's So High" by Tal Bachman is the absolute perfect song for the first few chapters! So yeah. And, I love getting comments from all of you. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Last thing: After this fic is finished, I might move to another fandom for a hot minute or whatever. If you are enjoying this so far and even not knowing the ending would like more of this relationship or storyline I have a plan for an epilogue. It will be shorter, maybe more smut, and lots of sweetness. 
> 
> Okay! ENJOY!

A hacking cough awoke you from your uneasy slumber. You crack your eyes open weakly. You’re almost completely immobile at this point, the silvery tarnish coating almost everything except your arms and feet. You get a twinge of pain whenever you breathe. You blink a few times in the bright room. There’s still a gigantic display of fancy French foods that Chef Bouche has left (despite your constant denial of it, you’re not eating it anyway, he continues to bring it) and a small side table full of things from everyone you know whose gifts and cards crowd the space. Harry is brushing through your hair with his hook again. _ I know you notice how thin and weak my hairs become Harry. I know you notice that my body is frail and my magic is failing. I know you see how my eyes are sunken and how I don’t eat the food you feed me. _Harry catches your eye and smiles benevolently. 

“Hiya dearest. How do yeh feel today?” _ Like my body is turning to dust. _

“Spectacular! What-What are we doing now?” 

“Well,” he continues combing his fingers through your hair, “there’s a bunch of people who want to say…” you see him freeze as he realizes where the sentence is going. _ Goodbye. _ A sudden spike of fear spears your heart. _ I’m not ready! I don’t want to leave them all alone, I don’t want to leave you, Harry! _Harry makes a choking sound in his throat.

“Hello?”

Harry breathes out a shaky breath and his alluring smile comes out watery._ Don’t you see my dear? I’m holding on for you. _

“Exactly, my love.” With no warning, the Smee twins barrel inside the room. They give Harry a quick hug and then turn to you. Harry sees this as what it is- a dismissal- and chuckles as he leaves the room to go out into the waiting area outside the door. 

“Hi, there boys!” You chirp cheerfully. Squeaky is holding a small bouquet of flowers and Squirmy has a hand-drawn note. It’s so quiet you almost miss it when they say:

“These are for you Ms. Y/N. We made the card and hope you’ll like it.” You take the card from Squirmy’s hand and open it.

“Wow!” The drawing is colorful and vibrant (not too professional, but who cares) ‘Get Better (Y/N)!’ written on the top. The twins get more excited when you smile at them. 

“That’s you, and Harry, Pa, and us. We’re all flying around!” They eagerly point out the people on the drawing. You laugh joyously. 

“Thank you! When I get better, we’ll all go flying around again, yeah?” They nod vigorously. You open your arms for a hug, which they oblige. Smee pokes his head into your room and calls for the boys. He waves to you, and you return the gesture. Dizzy and Celia rush past him and quickly retake the spot that the twins have been sitting in. 

“Hi (Y/N)! It’s so good to see you! Sorry I haven’t been able to come sooner…” Dizzy quickly gives you a rundown of all the events that has happened at school, flitting around in an attitude not dissimilar to a hummingbird. It’s nice though. Dizzy doesn’t hold anything back, and she talks to you as though you were perfectly fine. Celia just fiddles with her cards, not meeting your eyes. 

“- and when you get better, I want to do all of these fun things with your hair! And I brought this cake I made for you!” She presents you with a chocolate cake that’s very reminiscent of the one you all made together and then sets it on a nearby table. You glance at Celia while still smiling at Dizzy.

“Dizzy, thank you so much. Can you give me and Celia a moment to talk?” 

“Oh yeah, of course, see you soon (Y/N)!” She skips out of the room as bubbly as ever. You cough. 

“Celia. What is it?” Cella finally looks at you and her eyes are filled with tears.

“How could this happen to you? You’re like, the nicest person ever, and you’re so powerful… a-and you’re like, the only person who's ever really _ understood _ me, you know? And-and everyone is pretending that you’ll be fine that this is just like a head cold or some shit but its _not _ and… _ I don’t want to lose you too! Not like Mom!_” She sobs. You envelop her in your arms and start to tear up a little too. 

“I know, I know, I don’t want to leave either.” She lifts her head, eyes red-rimmed, and sniffles. You sigh and look to the door. It’s ajar enough that you can catch of glimpse of Harry outside who is trying to not look like he’s crying into Smee’s shoulder. You look at Celia firmly. 

“I know I can trust you, Celia. I won’t butter it up for you: I-I’m dying. I know I’m dying. And I know today’s my last day and there’s nothing-nothing- I’d rather do before I go than be with all of you. You’re my family. More family than I thought I’d ever have. I’m thankful, so thankful, that I’ve been able to have what I have had. And if it was living without meeting all of you lovely people or dying having had, I’m fucking fine with dying. But I’d be lying if I wasn’t incredibly saddened by the mere thought of leaving you, and Ben and Harry, oh god, Harry, behind.” She nods. A thought occurs to you. 

“Celia, do you have an item that I can fill with magic?” Celia quirks an eyebrow but presents you with an amulet that has a strange mask idol at the end of it. 

“It’s my dad’s.” You take it and focus the scraps of essence that you have left and push it into the charm. The amulet turns the azure that characterizes a wisp, and you hand it back to her. 

“If you ever need me, or my magic pretty much, just release the magic I’ve tucked into there. It’ll bring you back to the remainder of my magic that’ll exist in the enchanted forest once I’m… not here anymore. Use it to save yourself if need be.” 

“Thank-thank you.” You smile at her. 

“There’s just one thing I need from you in return.” 

“There’s always a catch…” you chuckle at her sarcasm but quickly sober.

“T-take care of Harry for me. I don’t know what he’ll be like once I’m gone… and I want… I never want Harry to be unhappy. And I want…” _ what do you want? Do you want Harry to move on? Do you want him to mourn you forever? What is it? _Your head spins. A tear runs down your face. Celia grips your hand tightly. 

“I’ll make sure he’s okay.” You smile at her again. 

“That’s all I could ever ask for. Thank you, for being my friend, Celia.” 

She blushes. “Of course. Same to you.” She then gets up, and leaves, fingering her new necklace all the way out of the room. Ben is just entering the room when a blast of pain erupts on your skin in your veins… 

-Harry-

Everything was sweet and calm until (Y/N) started to scream again. Ben hurriedly shows everyone away from her room as Harry raced inside the room frantically. He threw himself onto her, carefully cradling her head in his arms (still feeling the heartache when he learned he couldn’t hold her whole body anymore because of her condition). 

“Shhh, shhh, love I’m here, it’s okay, yer okay…” she panted as the waves of pain lessened. Harry attempted you ignore the tarnish that visibly crept up the top of her neck. He closes his eyes and puts his forehead to hers. 

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” _ No, you’re not. _

“Mhmm.” She presses her lips to his and kisses him sweetly. For a moment, he can believe it: that (Y/N)’s okay, that he’s leaning on top of her flirtatiously as she kisses him and they’re in love and there’s nothing else to worry about except if they’re sleeping in her bed or his. And then (Y/N) coughs, and a little blood comes with it, and that’s forgotten. He brings a tissue to her lips and wipes away the specks of blood. She blushes, ashamed at his babying. As much as he wants to keep (Y/N) to himself in her last moments, he knows how much it means to her to see everyone else before she’s… whatever. 

“There are others that wish to see yeh lovely. I’ll send em in, yeah?” He gets up to leave, but she grabs his arm weakly. 

“Stay?” She looks at him, and her soulful eyes spear his being.

“Of course, dearest. Whatever yeh want.” She beams at Harry and he dutifully sits at her bedside as people stream into her room. 

-

After a few hours of final meetings of (Y/N) and others (she’s remained cheery and talkative the whole time despite the pain she must be feeling. What a trooper) and a video call for Jay and Gil (who are in a gorgeous jungle the lucky fucks) (Y/N) is taking a well deserved nap, still holding Harry’s hand. Ben enters with Mal who places a reassuring hand on his back. Behind him are Uma (who nods sadly to Harry) and Fairy Godmother (who has this pitiful look on her face that makes Harry angry). Harry sees the procession for what it is: a funeral march. Harry’s lips tremble. 

“It’s time Harry.” Fairy Godmother whispers.

“That’s it then? There’s no other way to save her?” Harry demands of them. _ This can’t be the end of us… _

“Harry… this is it. I’ve tried everything.” Ben says somberly. If it was anyone else Harry might have argued but since it’s Ben, he can believe it. And it’s a horrible bit of fact to try and accept. 

“Yeh know what I’ve decided to do.” 

(Y/N) yawns and opens her eyes. Harry’s on her in an instant. 

“Hey there, sleepy songbird!” Harry attempts to sound upbeat, but she sees through it. (Y/N) struggles to sit up, biting her lip to try and contain the moans of hurt that come from moving her torso. 

“W-whats happening? Is it…” she looks to Ben after scouring the room. Ben nods. 

“O-oh.” She suddenly looks scared, so scared, that Harry has to kiss her cheek to comfort her. She does a little sad laugh.

“It’s funny. That I used to wish I was dead back in the forest when I was alone but now that I’m with people…” she fingers the necklace that she still insists on wearing. Harry watches her intently, a frown on his face. (Y/N) turns to him and cups his face in her hands. Harry can’t help it: his eyes start to tear up. 

“Yeh, Yeh can’t go. We’re a team, yeh said we’re a team… yeh promised…” 

“I know, I know.” The other people in the room look upon them pitifully. He couldn’t care less. His beautiful songbird is dying. He’s not giving up this chance to talk with her even with an audience. He closes his eyes. 

“No no, come on Harry, give me that smile I love.” He opens his eyes and smiles at her. Not the sultry smile he gave to all those women he used to flirt with on the Isle, but his true smile. She breathes out a sigh.

“There it is.” She relaxes and lies back down. 

“Okay. Let’s get this over with.” Ben’s grip on Mal tightens, and Uma holds the hilt of her sword. Fairy Godmother steps forward wand in hand. 

“It’ll all be over in a second dear.” She nods, strong even now. 

_ “ _Bibbidi,”

_ Look how prepared she is to die. _

“Bobbity,” 

“I’m sorry my little songbird. I couldn’t do it.” 

“Boo,” 

-You- 

“I’m sorry my little songbird. I couldn’t do it.” 

You were ready, so ready, for death to come at the hands of this nicely dressed woman with the wand until Harry said that. 

“Boo,” FG finished.

“What? What do you mean?” He looks away sheepishly and then looks back at you, swallowing uneasily. 

“Yeh asked meh to kill ye. Yeh-yeh wanted to die. I couldn’t…” It finally clicks. And with the spell already done, there’s no going back. You throw off the blanket from your legs and almost shriek at the wisp blue that is crawling up your legs. It’s certainly erasing the pain, but you’re turning into a wisp. A _ creature. _Not human. 

“No,” you breathe. You whip your head to Harry, who looks both horrified and guilty at the same time. Tears are falling down your face, in anger fear sadness and the rest. 

“How could you do this to me? I'm going to be a creature fully… oh, gods.” Harry lets out a sob. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” You try and calm down, before checking the growing level of the wispy portion of your body. Only reaching up to your knees right now. _ I have to enjoy these last minutes with him. If it’s all I have left. _You quickly pull Harry down to your level and kiss him. It’s everything in a kiss, and Harry quickly gives in to it, moaning into your mouth. You weave your hands into his hair. It’s frantic and messy, but what else do you have? 

“I love you, so much.” 

“I love yeh, songbird. More than anything.” 

“I wish we had more time,” you gesture to everyone in the room. “I wish I had more TIME.” The blue has reached your stomach. You can see that the parts of you that are all wisp have begun to sink through the bed. _ I’m the consistency of a ghost. _

“I’m sorry I did this to yeh. Yeh wanted-wanted to die…” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” You reach up to his neck and pull him down so that your foreheads meet you lay back on the bed and him above you. You feel a weird hiccup as the blue overtakes your lungs and heart. _ Well, I don’t breathe anymore. I don’t have a heart anymore. That’ll make my job easier. _ You make an involuntary gagging noise. Harry sits up. _ Oh no… _ fear strikes through you. _ I forgot about that. _

“Harry.”

“What is it, meh love?”

“Harry, Harry, I love you, Harry, I-” The wisp spell is closing in on your throat. You quickly whisper something to him as it surrounds your vocal cords, you find that you suddenly can’t speak anymore. Rather, your words have become the strange noises of the wisps. And not only that. _ I can’t sing anymore… _ Harry realizes this too. 

“N-no…” Harry cries. Everyone in the room who was already sad is even more so, most crying. You hope your eyes can convey all that you are thinking: _ I love you, and I wish I was dead but I’m happy I knew you. And there’s so much more I wish I could say to you. I love you, Harry Hook. _

You close your eyes as the spell reaches your hairline, and overflows you. Your hair at least is happy with the rejuvenation of magic and floats above your head ethereally. The dragonfly necklace you’ve treasured falls off your neck, going directly through you. As is you were a ghost. 

_I can feel the ropes again. They tie me to everyone. _ Harry reaches down to touch you. _ No, no no no no no_

-Harry-

_I just want to touch her. Please, dearest, let me touch you… _(Y/N) mists away to a corner of the room. _She can’t be near me anymore._ _I’m dying. This heartache must be dying. _

Harry stumbles towards her. _ She’s still beautiful, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen even ghostly. And she’s not sickly anymore. _Instead of the sunken cheeks and the dark-rimmed eyes, she was now truly angelic. Her hair floated above her head, straight up, and her feet barely touched the floor. Magic came off her in waves and with it, an endless supply of power. 

“Please, please, please (Y/N). We can make this work, please, I love yeh, yer everything to me…” she steps backward, shirking away. _ It’s like I’m going to hurt her or something. Like she’s a wild animal. _

“It-it’s Harry. It’s meh. It’s Harry, yer, Harry. We-we danced and yeh kissed me and it was the best thing in the whole world. It’s HARRY. Please…” He’s actively crying now, his words distorted by sobs and eyes blurry. Harry gets closer, (Y/N) is trapped against the wall, flat-backed and head on its side, her hair flowing upwards. Her hand seems to be going through the wall a bit. Harry reaches a shaking hand out to touch her face, anything… her eyes are squeezed tightly shut. 

“Please, (Y/N).” He gasps out. His hand is mere inches away when she mists, out of the room, out of the castle, out of his life. Forever. Harry stumbles back. 

“No. No this can’t be real. I won’t, I can’t accept this, no no no no no don’t leave me alone please…” Harry kneels onto the ground, holding his head. 

All of the voices seem so far away… like he’s underwater, as Uma calls out and Ben touches his shoulder and FG says something… 

It doesn’t matter. The light of his life has disappeared. And it’s all his fault. He feels his heartbreak, shatter. He feels broken, unhinged, the tether he has on the world in tatters. He feels like a part of him is missing. The only thing that helps him cling to the world: an ornate dragonfly necklace that belonged to a girl he loved. 

-

This is the end. It has to be, right? But, no, it’s not. 

Stay with us here, because the one thing we cannot take for naught is the words (Y/N) whispered into Harry’s ears as she transformed:

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Heh heh heh. 
> 
> I know, it's horrible, I've left you here on a cliffhanger. And (Y/N) has been transformed into her worst nightmare, and Harry's heartbroken (and screwed up because of the abandonment issues). How could I possibly go on? 
> 
> You shall see. The next Chapter is going to be posted at the absolute latest Oct 14.


	9. You Bleed Just To Know You’re Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s lost everything. Things are falling apart. How do you live with that? 
> 
> And can he be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you like this chapter!! And we are coming closer to the end in this fic! Depending on how the next one goes, we might be on the second to last one.
> 
> We shall see.

-Harry-

“Sir, are you awake? Ah, what am I saying. Of course you’re awake.” A maid placed food on the bedside table next to Harry. 

“Maybe we’ll eat it this time, eh?” Harry doesn’t even look at her, let alone acknowledge her sentence. He’s curled up on the bed.  _ Why am I still alive?  _ It’s been a few days since (Y/N) turned. A few, painful, unlivable, days. Harry feels… empty. Hollowed out. He pulls (Y/N)s pillow closer to his chest and buries himself in it.  _ It still smells like her.  _ His brain restarts the rant of depression that it’s been going on lately.  _ She’s gone she’s gone she’s gone she hates you you lost her lost lost lost lost.  _ Harry squeezes the pillow tighter. He’d cry, but Harry’s run out of tears at this point.  _ How do you stop loving her? The floodgates are open. I can’t punch myself into stopping loving her.  _

So instead he stares at the wall. Harry can only look at that one wall. Because is he looks anywhere else, he’ll see (Y/N)’s ghost. A shadow of memories they once shared. In that corner, the day he cornered her and kissed her breathless. Over there, where they’d slow danced and he’d held her in his arms. Her radiant smile. Her azure skin in the night. How’d she promised that she’d never leave… if Harry moved he’d be choking on her absence.

A soft knock on the door. 

“Harry? Um, I have some bad news. I mean, even worse news.” It’s Ben again. An unprecedented spike of anger goes through him at Ben’s calm (albeit a bit nervous) demeanor:  _ why do you get to keep your love? Why aren’t you being torn apart like me?  _

“What is it. What could possibly be worse.” Harry murmurs into the pillow. 

“Well. I don’t know how to say this, but I can’t arrest those guys who shot (Y/N). There’s no evidence of the weapon or silver bullets, which are now outlawed by the way, and erm. Yeah. They’re getting off scot free.” Harry fills with anger. He jumps off the bed. In just a few seconds he has his dagger on Ben’s throat and is pressing him into the wall with his hook.

“What. Do. You. Mean.” Ben audibly gulps, and the soldiers come to attention in the hall poised to intervene. Ben waves them away discreetly. 

“I’m sorry Harry. (Y/N) was my friend before she was ever your girl, and… I still can’t wrap my mind around this whole thing. But I can’t get to those murderers without breaking fundamental laws.” Harry shuts his eyes tightly and steps back. He’s physically shaking. Ben notices, and touches a hand to his shoulder. 

“Get off of meh! I’m going out.” Harry growls at him. Where there used to be a hollow cavern in his chest there is now anger, frothing and bubbling. Harry takes his shealth with his sword on his way out, Ben stricken behind him. He lifts it out of the covering as he stalks down the hallway (guards skirting away from him. The air around him feels dangerous and violent). Sharp. Good. He’s going to need it. 

-

It wasn’t too hard to locate the hunters. Apparently, if you keep quiet and foreboding in the bars, you’ll find that everyone is talking about the crazy guys who downed a wisp. Some said it in sadness and pity, for which Harry thanked for their humanity in his head. Others though, they jeered and spoke about them in awe. It took all of Harry’s power not to bash them over the head.  _ She was killed! And you dare find it laughable?  _ Soon enough, he had a name, and an address. They seemed to be hunters of unknown origin that lived in a small lodge in the woods.  _ Used to live in the woods. Soon they’ll live in the ground with the other maggots _ , Harry thought maliciously. Usually he’d pale a bit at the thoughts. Rage and heartbreak erased that though. 

He walked, hands in jacket pockets, to the address he’d gleaned from the bar. Sure enough, there was a hunting lodge nestled in the woods. You wouldn’t know it was there unless you were looking for it.  _ Knock knock fuckers.  _

Harry kicks down the door. Five burly men, the very same men who shot (Y/N), are drinking beer and watching television inside. They jump when the door crashes to the ground. 

“Hey-woah what the hell do yeh think yer doin!” 

Harry shrugs. “Revenge.” 

“We havent some anythin wrong!” One of the meeker men elbows the one who spoke.

“Except the wisp monster we wanted to bag. From a few weeks ago? Pretty sure that was illegal…” 

“Shut up.” The biggest man murmurs. Harry growls at them.

“DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT HER!” The big man Harry has pinned as the ringleader sneers at him. And laughs, the rest of the gang joining in. 

“That’s what yer here about boy? Yeh had the lovey dovey eyes for that creature? It could never feel the same way! It’s a critter!”

“She was more human than yer ever be! AND YEH KILLED ‘ER!” Harry’s on the verge of angry tears now.  _ They don’t even care about that they did. They feel no remorse.  _ Harry withdraws the bottle of (Y/N)’s essence from his breast pocket and waves it at the men. It’s still glowing a bright blue and swirling in the way it always had when she was around.

“Yeh see this? This is all I have left of her!!” He roars at the men. A few men seem a little cowed by his rage, but most simply smirk at him. 

“Oh I understand now…” the ringleader begins mockingly. “Yeh probably banged her, huh? Sad that her sweet, little, pretty- HKK.” His vile sentence is cut short as Harry slices deeply and quickly into his neck with his sword, silencing him forever. His gang watches in horror as their leader chokes on blood and bleeds out. Harry simply drives his sword into the ground. He looks at his nails nonchalantly. 

“Yeh shouldn’t ‘ave said those things about her. I told yeh that I’d kill yeh.” The gang swings into Harry, pulling guns and readying fists. Harry smiles at them, a crazy pirates smile, and retrieves his sword. 

“Let’s go, lads.” 

-

The blood on his hands has been caked over with more blood. Harry’s sword is bloodied with the insides of over a dozen men. And somehow. Even after the frenzied revenge over taking the  _ best part of him  _ away… he still feels empty. 

Harry sheaths his sword and makes it back to the castle, a full 12 hours after he’d left. No one dares comment on the substance that speckles his skin and clothes. 

He showers. Changes clothes. Sits on the bed.  _ Why. Do. I. Still. Feel. Empty.  _ Ben comes in and sits next to him.

“Why’d you did you do that Harry. Why? Just. Why?” 

“I wasn’t planning to go all the way. And then… they started insulting her, calling her a monster and I-I couldn’t stop myself. I don’t regret it though.” 

“(Y/N) wouldn’t want you-“ Harry is up in an instant.

“YEH DON’T SPEAK FOR HER!” A muscle in Ben’s jaw twitches. He simply gets up, and starts walking out.

As he opens the door, he says to Harry “It's not that I don’t think those guys deserved it. But. This wasn’t the right way. Anyhow, I’ve covered it up anyway. Get some sleep Harry. We’ll talk about this problem in the morning.” Harry’s nose flares at his calmness. 

Ben glances at him sadly as he closes the door. Harry wants to scream.  _ Stop treating me like a child!  _ Instead he just breathes out. He closes his eyes. 

_ ‘That’s it, it’s okay. I’ve got you Harry.’ _

_ ‘Harry… what is this? Thank you!’  _

_ ‘Good morning, sleepy head.’  _

_ ‘I love you.’  _

_ ‘Harry?’  _

(Y/N)’s voice fills his mind once again. Harry hugs his knees to his chest and squeezes his eyes tighter. 

“Please. I can’t take it. Yer gone.” 

_ ‘We’re a team now Harry.’ _

_ ‘I’ll never leave you.’  _

She’s infused into the very air of this room. He can’t leave her. But he can’t live here without her. He slowly falls into a pitiful sleep. 

That’s when the first lucid dream shows up. 

-

” _ Harry!” _

_ Harry’s in the garden surrounded by the sweet flowers and fruit trees.  _

_ “What is this?” He looks around, before a lone figure comes towards him. She smiles beautifully at him.  _

_ “(Y/N)... but yeh a wisp yeh can’t be ‘ere…” He takes note of her outfit. A tight black dress, considerably shorter than she’d ever wear (only to mid thigh) and with a sweetheart neckline, a pirate hat, and is that… Harry’s long red coat? She cocks a finger at him in a come hither motion. His heart is doing gyrations in his chest not just at the sultry outfit but at her. (Y/N)’s here and she’s gorgeous and she’s okay… _

_ “No. This is a dream.” She sways over to him, putting her arms around his neck. His breath picks up.  _

_ “Mhm?” (Y/N) then kisses him, hard and passionately. At first, Harry tries to resist but quickly finds that impossible. He moans into her mouth, and runs his fingers over her thigh. She moves to his neck, biting him a bit. The part of Harry’s brain that’s still coherent is saying ‘(Y/N) would never do that! You’re the one in the relationship that does that!’ but he could care less.  _

_ Her hands roam down his body over his back and ass. Harry laces his hands through her hair and groans as she cups him between his legs. She starts to shrug off the coat.  _

_ Suddenly, her eyes go wide. She scrambles to Harry like a hurt animal. _

_ “(Y/N), what’s going on-“ She looks at him fearfully. He’s still holding her when a sword out of nowhere stabs her hard enough that the tip pokes out of her stomach.  _

_ “No, not again. (Y/N)!” She makes gasping noises as she turns to dust and blows away. Harry screams in frustration. The world melts around him, like wet paint until he’s left alone in a black void.  _

_ — _

Harry gasps as he wakes. Ben’s already walking in. 

“Ah, good you’re up. About yesterday-“ 

“I’ve got to get out of here. I-I can’t stay here anymore.” 

“What do you mean Harry? You’re welcome to stay, and obviously (Y/N) would want you to be comfortable-“ Harry gets up from the bed and puts on fresh clothes over the ones from yesterday. 

“I have to leave. She’s here. I can’t do this.” Ben realizes that Harry’s being serious when he starts packing a bag. Harry moves like a man possessed, shaking every minute or two. As he closes the bag, Ben pulls him aside by the lapels of his coat. 

“Harry. What are you doing? Stay.” Harry shakes his head vigorously.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.” Ben looks at him. Like he’s staring into his soul.

“Stay.” 

“Get off of meh. I’m leaving. I can’t be here without… without…” Ben, finally understanding, lets go of him. Ben watches sadly as he leaves. Harry only pulls his coat tighter around him as he speeds out of the castle.  _ It’s haunted by her presence. I can’t be here without her. I can’t see her and not be able to have her.  _ He mounts his motorcycle and goes faster than he should to the Isle.

_ There’s only one place that I’d never shown (Y/N).  _ Because he did show her everything he’d known. And she had loved all of it. Except the place Harry had never wanted anyone to see. 

He parks the bike in front of the ‘Jolly Roger’. He walks inside. It’s worn, and old, and abandoned. Even after Harry’s pop died, no one had dared to stray onto the property of one James Hook. 

Harry threw his things into the captains quarters. He walks the length of the ship. Remembers his childhood of pain and violence on it.  _ I must be torturing myself.  _ The ship makes him feel discarded and weak, the opposite of being showered in the affection and strength of (Y/N) and her love.  _ This is what I need. Even more though. This is what I deserve for not being there for (Y/N). For not being with her every second I had her.  _

-

Harry felt okay for a while. But it only took a few hours before he started to feel sick again. He started to hyperventilate, breathing heavily. Harry finds a bottle of rum in a cabinet, and downs it. He calms as the alcohol sets in. It makes him feel less listless, more upbeat and carefree. Harry laughs at nothing. He decides his favorite red jacket would make a good scarecrow, and hangs it on the mast of the ship. It flaps in the wind. 

“Bye -hic- bye! See ya never, cursed coat!” He waves his fingers in the air drunkenly. Then, out of nowhere, a voice:

_ ‘Come on Harry, let me take you home.’  _

Harry’s anger sparks like a match. “Yer not real! Yer -hic- somewheeeeere…” 

‘ _ Harry, I couldn’t never  _ ** _not_ ** _ love you.’  _

It’s not until he wakes up in his new/old rickety little-boy bed hours laters that Harry realized he’d been crying. 

-

When the drinks cease their potency, Harry turns to drugs. Ones that provide hallucinations mostly. He’d take some, and it would only be a little bit of time before the world erupted in strange vibrancy. 

Yellow dolphins in the emerald waters outside the ‘Jolly Roger’. Lavender skies and flocks of dragonflies. And best of all: (Y/N) was always there. And it would be just as it used to be for an hour or two. 

But inevitably, she’d always die. Crumble to dust, impaled, shot, whatever. And Harry could never stop it. 

-

One of the countless days someone finally visits him. There’s a tentative knock at the door connected to the gangway. Harry pulls himself up from his sprawled position on the ground. He’d just come back from some crazy acid trip and was fiddling with his hook. (Y/N) was there, but she had dragonfly wings this time. Weird stuff. 

He opens the door to find Uma. She looks him up and down and frowns.

“Hook… what’s happened to you? You look like  _ shit. _ ” Harry looks down.  _ Is she talking about the dirtiness? Or the red rimmed eyes? Or the messy clothes? _ Uma pushes past him.

“Why are ye here Uma? I’m perrrrfectly fine.” Harry grabs Uma’s arm and leads her to the kitchen. He stumbles around, one hooked hand up. 

“Harry, how wasted are you?” 

Harry laughs. “Hahaha. No no no. I’m coming  _ down  _ from a high.” Uma looks like she’s going to be sick. Harry doesn’t notice it and instead opens a cabinet to reveal bottles of alcohol. 

“Sssseeeee. Here’s meh drinks,” he opens the cabinet next to it, “and my drugs.” 

“Harry, I don’t want to see any of this. I just came to ask you a question.” Harry jauntily closes the cabinets and rests against a wall.

“Ask away, Captain!” Uma wraps her arms around herself nervously.

“We, by that I mean Mal and Ben and everyone, want you to come to the funeral service we’re holding for (Y/N). We’ve been looking for a way to save her, really, but we’ve come up blank. It’s time to accept it. And the least we could do is give her a proper goodbye.” Harry just looks at Uma blankly. And smiles.

“What are ye talking about? (Y/N)’s fine. She’s fine. She’ll be coming home any minute now. Everything-everything is fine.” Uma looks at him pitifully. She has the horror of watching her first mate’s eyes widen as he remembers the memories of (Y/N) he’d blocked out. 

Uma sighs shakily. She puts a hand on his back as he sinks to his knees. 

“Uma. This is all my fault. My fault, my fault...” She crouches down to his level. 

“No it’s not. You did nothing wrong.” Harry starts to shake violently.

“I’m just like my dad. I hurt her.” Uma slaps his across the face harshly, a red mark already forming on his face when she moves her hand away. 

“You are nothing like your dad! You didn’t hurt her! Those jackasses you killed hurt her.” 

“She wanted to die. I couldn’t even give her that… I’m not good enough.” 

“Shut up. Shut the fuck up Harry. That’s wrong.” 

“I miss her Uma. I miss her so much.” Her eyes soften. 

“I know you do. Now,” she dusts off her pants and stands.  _ Can Uma not see the hurricane she’s released inside me? The hollowness?  _ “Are you coming to (Y/N)’s funeral or not?” Harry chokes on a sob, and hugs his knees.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t do it. Not without her.” Uma huffs at him.

“So what? Are you just going to stay here getting high and drunk and who knows what else?” Harry just curls up tighter. 

“This is not the Harry I know. I’m disappointed, honestly. The least you could give (Y/N) is to be there for her. And you won’t even do that!” Uma starts to tear up.

“I thought I’d only lost one friend. Apparently I’ve lost two.” She wipes her eyes and speeds out, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts once again. He feels the exhaustion start to set in.

‘ _ Harry!’  _

_ Not again…. please. Don’t make me do it again.  _ Despite his pleas, he falls into yet another lucid dream, which have become a common horrible occurrence. Of course, his prayers were left unanswered and he cried out in his sleep once again as (Y/N) died in his dream. 

-

Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into a few months. Harry spends his days on the ‘Jolly Roger’, listless and usually drunk or high. People stop coming to visit Harry after he threatened them a few times with his sword. He hears children skirt by outside the ship, calling him a ghost. 

He’s smashed all the mirrors in the house. Because if he looks at himself, he’d see the pain lacing his features. 

Harry runs the length of the Isle at dawn. If he stops running, he starts to think. And gods, when he thinks it always ends up back at her. He can’t forget (Y/N) and he can’t move on without her. 

Right now, Harry sits on the ground next to an empty bottle of ale. He’d doned his jacket (which had still been on the mast) once again, a small happiness that comes with the familiarity of the garment. He touches his chin thoughtlessly. It’s scruffy, the start of a wild beard. It’s these moments, in between highs and lows, that Harry lets himself think. Usually because he’ll forget it when he wakes up. He looks to the sky.

“Oh (Y/N). I’ve done some bad things in yer name. Look at meh! Yeh would be so disappointed. Gods, if ye were still around. I miss you, so much. And I’m sorry I didn’t go to yer funeral. I know ye’d want meh to be there. But I can’t! It hurts too much! The only reason I’m talking to yeh right now my darling songbird, is because I’m probably still a bit drunk. Yeh always took care of meh when I was like this. Don’t think that I don’t remember!” Harry chuckles sadly. 

“I wish I could stop loving ye. I only say that because I’ve stopped wishing for yeh to come back to meh. There’s nothing else wish on! And, yeh’d never leave me like this. Yeh never did want meh to be sad.” He looks at his hands. They shake slightly. 

“I miss yeh, songbird. So much. Enough that it feels like meh heart is being ripped out. Over and over again.” He closes his eyes as a single tear runs down his face. 

“Why’d this have to happen to us? Yeh can see the future a little, can’t ye? Why didn’t ye warn me?” Harry thinks on this, and then corrects his statement. 

“Why didn’t I listen to yeh?” He sluggishly gets up soon after, the room swaying with every movement. Harry passes out on his bed, tucked inside his jacket. He’s so tired that it overcomes his fear of the haunting lucid dreams. So, of course, he falls into one.

-

‘ _ Harry! Are you coming?’  _

_ Harry blinks a few times. Back in the dreams, he thinks to himself. He walks out onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. Sure enough, there she is. His beautiful goddess (Y/N). This time is unlike all the others: she looks exactly as he remembers her best. From her flowing hair to her blue dress.  _

_ It strikes Harry hard once again how much he misses (Y/N). He whimpers a little, and then runs into her arms. _

_ “Hey hey, Harry, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” He pushes his head into her chest, shaking it to express the total incorrectness of what she said.  _

_ “No, songbird, it’s not, yer… yer…” his lip quivers. He knows that Dream (Y/N) won’t understand. _

_ “Can yeh just hold me for a little while?” Harry whimpers meekly. She smiles at him angelically.  _

_ “Of course my love.” Dream (Y/N) sits on the ground and cradles him as Harry cries in her embrace. It just feels so  _ ** _good_ ** _ to be nestled in (Y/N)’s arms, even if it is a dream. She hums to him as she runs her fingers through his hair (considerably longer than it was since she left). It feels like heaven. Harry purrs in delight once his tears cease. Dream (Y/N) laughs at him cheerfully. Harry’s eyes light up for a moment. And then they darken sadly. _

_ “(Y/N). I’ve been bad. Villainous. I’m sorry.” The corner of her mouth quirks up a little. Dream (Y/N) kisses Harry’s forehead sweetly.  _

_ “I know baby. It’s okay. It’s all alright. I forgive you.” Harry hugs her torso and kisses her neck. She even smells real. In the distance the clouds darken and thunder booms. She looks up at it nervously. _

_ “We don’t have that much time Harry.” Dream (Y/N) moves her hand to the side of his face. Harry closes his eyes and puts his hand over hers. Harry looks up at her dreamily.  _

_ “I wish I could stay here with ye. Forever.” She rubs her hand on the side of his face.  _

_ “I know, I know. Me too. But everything will work itself out.” If you only knew what was happening in the world! _

_ “Harry. You’ve got to listen to me,” the thunder sounds again. Closer this time. “Ben’s going to come and talk to you. You have to listen to him. Promise me that you’ll listen to him!” Her hands are holding him tightly and Dream (Y/N)’s face is very anguished. Harry reaches up a hand and brushes a stray hair behind her ear. _

_ “I promise.” She beams at him in response. _

_ “Yeh know, love, yeh seem so real this time!” Dream (Y/N) opens her mouth to say something but her eyebrows scrunch quickly in confusion. She’s so cute. Harry pushes up in her arms and kisses her happily. Dream (Y/N) returns it but stops him gently when he goes in for seconds. _

_ “Harry, what do you mean ‘this time’? Have you dreamt me up before? How many times?” Harry cuddles in closer so that he’s flush against her warmth.  _

_ “Well, I think… almost every night? Yeh always leave me at the end. Don’t do that. I hate it when ye leave me.” She smooths his hair, tears forming in her eyes.  _

_ “I’m so sorry Harry. I just- I’m- Mhm.” Dream (Y/N) pulls Harry in even closer, so that he’s on her lap and her arms are under his and holding his legs. Harry sobs brokenly into her beautiful neck. They stay like that for a minute. Holding each other tightly. Another boom of thunder makes Dream (Y/N) separate from him.  _

_ “It will all be okay soon. You’ve got to find me. Just listen to Benny, and everything will be okay. I have to go now.” Harry protests loudly, trying to stop her from leaving. She catches his outstretched hands and grasps them. _

_ “I’ve been waiting such a long time Harry. I can wait a little longer. Remember what I said.” Harry nods quickly.  _

_ “I don’t want ye to leave, songbird. I want to stay with yeh, like this when ye still loved meh and still had yer voice and weren’t all wispy-“ his sentence is cut off by Dream (Y/N)’s lips on his. He moans into her mouth loudly, reaching up to her before she detaches. Thunder goes again, almost right above their heads. _

_ “I love you Harry. More than anything in this whole world. And that’s why I hang on. You have to do the same for me now. Find me. Save me. And then I’m going to hold you for real.”  _

_ “I want that more than anything.” Lightning strikes overhead. Fear mars Dream (Y/N)’s beautiful face. She grabs onto Harry’s face. She’s never done this before in one of his dreams.  _

_ “Harry. I can’t hold on any longer. I’ve got to go.”  _

_ “No, don’t leave me again. Yer so beautiful, I love ye.” Dream (Y/N) coughs harshly. Harry embraces her, combing through her hair with his fingers.  _

_ “Shh. It’s okay. I’ve got yeh songbird.” Lightning strikes again, but when it lessens, (Y/N) is gone.  _

_ “(Y/N)? Please come back!” _

_ - _

Harry jolts awake. He’s still in his clothes and jacket. There’s an almost unbearable heat coming from his breast pocket. He reaches inside to produce the bottle of (Y/N)’s essence. He’d completely forgotten about it.  _ So was that… the real (Y/N)? It would certainly make sense.  _ Harry feels better than he has in months. His vision is clearer and mind sharper. Maybe because of the warm bottle of blue magic that heats his hands? 

There’s a knock at the door. Or as close to the front door as you could get on a ship. Harry pockets the bottle back in its place to ponder onlater. Harry stretches and makes his way to the bow of the ship. He opens the door just as they are about to knock again.

For the first time in weeks, Harry drinks in the sight of Ben, Uma and Celia. 

“Harry! Oh.” Ben’s eyes widen as he looks at Harry. He must be seeing the long hair, startings of a beard, and the unorganized outfit. Harry runs a hand through his hair.

“Is there something yeh want to tell meh or are ye just going to sit here wasting my time?” Ben just keeps gaping at him. But Uma steps up (the only one recognizing that this is a good day for Harry) and grins with a hand on her hip. 

“We’ve done it. It was actually Celia’s idea but…” Harry’s starting to get frustrated and wants to close the door on them. But he remembers what he promised (Y/N), and listens.

“We know how to save (Y/N)!” Ben cuts in excitedly. 

“What?” Harry breathes. He collapses a little onto the doorway, holding onto the side of the ship to stay upright. After all this time, it doesn’t seem like it could be true. But they seem so sure! What if it is? His heart is beating insanely fast. 

“How-What… are yeh sure? What is it?” Ben and Uma look to Celia, who simply smirks slyly at Harry’s love struck expression. 

“True loves kiss. Works every time. Obviously.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! See you next week <3! 
> 
> And, as always, questions concerns reactions I want them all! Let me know what you think.


	10. And I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ben, Uma, and Celia make an endgame. This is the last chance.

Harry sat with Ben, Celia, and Uma in a booth towards the back of a small diner on the Isle. They’d all ordered drinks, Harry with a black and white milkshake, Celia with chocolate, Ben with tea, and Uma with a strange lemonade that she favors. Harry was a bit uncomfortable. _ It’s been so long since I was somewhere besides the Jolly Roger. _ He fingers the straw of his shake nervously, his hook bouncing on his knee under the table. They’d reached a pause in the conversation. He knew that Ben was still staring at him. Part of him wanted to bite out at him like he used to do so well, the other was to apologize to him. _ For what? For jumping into his life, claiming to be a friend, and then jumping ship just as quickly? _

“So,” Harry hates how weak his voice sounds, “do yeh really think that’ll work?” Ben blinks a few times rapidly.

“Y-yes. Almost completely. I can’t believe it took me this long to figure this out!” Ben’s taking too long. Harry looks to Uma, who takes the hint and shuts up Ben with a well-placed glare. 

“What this bloke is trying to say-and failing- is that everything you’ve been feeling… the detachment, the hollowness, like a part of you is missing… is exactly what happens when two people who are in true love feel like when one of them dies.” Ben cuts back in.

“When that happens many of the remaining people of the relationship can’t go on. Most of them ask to be killed right after their loved ones die. You and (Y/N)... it’s very possible, likely even, that you and she are soulmates or true love. It makes so much sense! Everything fits! The fact that you couldn’t stay away from (Y/N) after you kissed, the pull you felt towards her… the fact that her powers wouldn’t work on you. You’re bonded. Connected.” Harry swallows. _ It all makes sense _.

“It was the same for me and Mal. And, if you are (Y/N)’s true love…” Celia bursts into the conversation. The little fortune teller locks eyes with Harry.

“It means that you can take away Fairy Godmothers’ spell to turn her into a wisp. That you can turn her back. And I don’t care I have to _ force _ you to do it. But you’re going to try. You have to at least **try**!” Harry looks at his hands, one hooked one plain, and laughs a little bit.

“Do yeh seriously believe that I would stop at anything to get (Y/N) back? Even if the chance was slim. I’d still do it.” Everyone smiles at him. The thought of touching (Y/N) again… gods. That was enough to get him to be absorbed in this idea. A strike of doubt courses through him.

“But- what if yer wrong? What if yer all wrong!” Harry’s starting to hyperventilate. “What if we’re not meant for each other? What if-“

Celia interrupts him. “Don’t be thick. She loves you. You love her. I haven’t seen anything more disgustingly pure in my life.” Coming from anyone else, Harry might have not believed it. But from cynical Celia… it could only be the truth. He takes a deep breath.

“Okay. What do we have to do?”

-

Apparently, a lot had to be done. Questions needed to be answered, and dilemmas to be solved. 

The most important: actually tracking down (Y/N) in her wisp state. Ben claims sheepishly that he’s tried to chase her down multiple times before, but she could always sense him coming and would mist away.

“She’s been spotted all over the place. Sometimes she’s at the lake, other times she’s on the other side of Auradon.” The little group of people think and debate back and forth ideas. Quietly, Celia says something in the back of the room, under her breath and while discreetly flipping some cards. Only Harry hears her, who is leaning on the wall rather than joining in the conversation (he knew he wasn’t the brains of the operation here, that was Ben clearly, and honestly as long as he gets (Y/N) back in his arms he’s satisfied to be excluded). 

“What was that lass?” The room goes hushed. 

Celia looks around the room. “I think I know how to find her. (Y/N), I mean.” Ben smiles warmly and gestures for her to continue.

“Before (Y/N)... changed… she gave me a gift. Something I could use to find her in case I was ever in trouble or whatever. Just a little bit of her spirit combined with some kind of tracking spell I think.” 

“Can we see it?” Ben gently pries. Celia nods delicately and lifts a necklace off her neck. She’s wearing several, and it makes sense why no one had seen it. But once laying eyes on it, Harry immediately knows that part of (Y/N) is in there. Gods. He can _ feel _it. In every molecule of his body and spirit. There is a light blue glow from the inside of the charm that is the exact shade of the azure under (Y/N)’s arms. 

The necklace charm itself is reminiscent of a tiki. It looks exactly like those ‘friends on the other side’ masks that Facilier has plastered up everywhere in his arcade (he’d plundered that place a few years back. Good fun, and they returned the items after a few days… the shrunken heads were making everyone uncomfortable). 

Celia holds it in her hands tightly, refusing to let it be examined by Ben. He clears his throat in the quiet of the room.

“Erm, no offense Celia, but why did (Y/N) give that to you, of all people? Why not Harry? Or… why not me?” Celia meets Ben’s eyes steely. 

“She didn’t trust either of you not to go chasing after her right away. She knew that you’d get hurt, being who you are, and didn’t want that. She gave it to me. I may not be her childhood best friend or her lover or whatever but she’s the only one who understands me completely. And I understand her.” Celia breathes deeply. _ I had no idea of the relationship they had… no one thought to comfort Celia after (Y/N) left. It must have been horrible. Not as bad as me but still… _

“And I don’t think she’d want you guys to risk your lives chasing after her. I want her to come back so badly. If it gives us a chance of saving her, gods, take it all.” Everyone in the room is deeply moved. Harry imagines that if (Y/N) was here right now, she’d blush and hold her hands to her heart. She’d embrace Celia and then come and sit by Harry and hold his hand. Another pang of longing and heartache pounds through Harry’s body. 

“So what are we waiting around for? We got everything in place. Let me go after ‘er.” Harry demands. _ I can’t wait for another second. _

“Well, this is our only shot, we don’t want to mess it up-“ Ben starts, ever the cautious. 

“Please,” Harry begs. “I can’t- can’t wait to see her any longer.” No one moves. 

“PLEASE!” He bellows. Harry slams his hook into the fancy table. The room is cowed by his outburst. Ben nods solemnly, the only one to retain composure. 

“If you think you’re ready. Then okay.” Harry breathes out shakily. 

“I’ll meet you outside in 10, Harry.” Harry bounces out of his chair and walks out without making eye contact with anyone. 

-

As he exits the castle, he takes note that everything looks the same. He purposely avoids (Y/N)’s room and instead cuts outside. Harry ends up in the gardens. _ It’s strange to be here without (Y/N). _After all, it was her favorite place…

His eye catches on a nearly hidden part of the garden. _ Well. That’s new. _He slinks towards the opening in the well-trimmed hedges and into a small space surrounded by greenery.

“No- Harry! Stop!” He barely registers Ben’s far away call. Curiosity (and a bit of mischievous energy) prompts him to pretend that he doesn’t hear. Harry steps inside, and gasps. 

There is a grave here. It’s beautiful, a willow tree above it, and an intricate tombstone. It has (Y/N)’s name on it in elegant script. 

‘_ The most human of us all - Here lies dearest (Y/N)’ _

Harry thrusts a fist to his chest trying to start his heart again. All the air has rushed out of him, and he falls to his knees. 

“(Y/N)...” he moans. Ben finally catches up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Harry, it’s not really (Y/N)... we’re going to go get her. Remember?” Harry makes a pitiful squeak and attempts to rise with Ben’s help. Harry speaks lowly into Ben’s shoulder.

“I didn’t-didn’t think ye’d actually…” Ben claps Harry on the back.

“Forget about it, Harry. Just- forget about it.” Ben takes Harry by the shoulders.

"She's not in there Harry. We buried the necklace, thats all. (Y/N) is out there somewhere and you can save her. Get yourself together." Harry nods and puts on a brave face, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“Let’s go get meh songbird back.” He strides past Ben, determined. Now, after all this hope, Harry really doesn’t know what he’d do if this doesn’t work. _No. I know. _ _ I’d want to be buried right next to her. As close as I can get. _

_ \- _

They’re at the edge of the woods. Harry, Celia, Uma, Ben, a few guards… Harry’s incredibly nervous. His thoughts range from _ what if this doesn’t work? What if she doesn’t want to come back? _ to _ I look like a mess I should have cleaned up for this… for (Y/N). _Harry runs his fingers through his too-long hair uneasily. Uma takes notice and gives him a discreet nod.

“Okay. Everyone knows the plan?” Ben asks, taking on the ‘leader’ persona. 

“Yes, Beasty. You’ve gone over it hundreds of times,” Uma rolls her eyes at him.

“Well, I’m going to go over it again. Me, Uma and the guards wait here. Celia and Harry will go a little deeper into the forest, release the magic, and then Harry will follow it to (Y/N). And do whatever he has to give the kiss of true love and then we all celebrate. That’s the best way this will go… but we all remember the backup plans?” 

“Yes,” Uma says again, “All 37 of them.” 

“Aha! There’s 39! We’ll need to go over them again Uma.” Uma groans loudly. Celia motions to Harry to follow her as Ben lectures Uma.

“Now's the time!” She whispers at him. Harry swiftly catches up to her, and they make their way through the underbrush and into the enchanted forest. 

They’d gotten far enough away that they couldn’t hear the rest of the group anymore. Harry’s heart beats fast, both from nerves and trepidation. Celia meets his eyes.

“I know you care about (Y/N) as much as myself, maybe more… but please. Don’t lose her.” Harry sets his jaw at Celia’s words.

“I won’t stop until I get her back. I can’t live without her.” Celia nods, content with his response, and takes off her necklace. She looks at it sadly and then cracks it open. 

Blue magic spills from the amulet, musical whispers filling the air. They swirl around Celia and Harry excitedly before condensing into an azure bird. The edges of its shape were blurry, instead of hardened lines, and it chirped happily at Harry and Celia. 

The beautiful bird, with long tail feathers and mist coming off it steadily, comes right up to Harry’s leg and nuzzles him. It meets his eyes and Harry is surprised to see familiar eyes look back at him. 

“(Y/N),” Harry breathes. The bird chirps musically again. 

“It’s a piece of her spirit. I guess that’s what shape it chose…” Celia thinks aloud, “A bird? Songbird?” Harry bends down to the bird’s level to brush his fingers over its head. It pushes its small head into his hand affectionately. 

“Yup. It’s her. Meh little songbird.” The bird moves away from Harry and takes off deeper into the forest. Harry looks to Celia expectantly. She exasperates at him:

“Well, what are you waiting for? Follow it! Follow it to (Y/N)!” Harry smiles genuinely for the first time in months and races after the bird, following its blue misty trail and the musical cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a super short chapter and I'm really sorry! Busy busy. 
> 
> Either way, we're at the end folks! The next chapter will come out this following Monday, and it will be the end of "I'll Be Waiting For You". After that, let me know if you'd like a sequel or just an elongated epilogue. 
> 
> And as always, let me know what you think! I appreciate all of the comments and kudos you send my way deeply, as well as suggestions. Also: Almost at 1K! That's insane. Thank you!!


	11. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our final chance for you and Harry to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Last chapter!

The bird was swift, with elegant wings that cut through the air easily, but Harry kept up well enough. Music spilled from the mystic bird like water:

A beautiful melody, enchanting and without a doubt (Y/N)’s voice. 

The bird races on and on, showing no sign of stopping, and it bursts into a clearing. It’s the enchanted lake, and a Wisp (Y/N) is standing with her back to Harry on their rock above the shimmering water. His breath catches. 

Harry hides behind a tree.  _ She looks even more beautiful than she did in the dreams. Even more perfect.  _ Harry watches as the bird circles once around (Y/N) before flying into her. It’s absorbed into her, back where it belongs. Still, (Y/N) doesn’t move. Harry clenches his jaw.  _ Now's the time. Now's the time. I have to do this.  _

Harry jumps up the rocks quickly, and side tackles (Y/N). He lands on top of her, and doesn’t even really look at her before he pushes his lips on hers. Even in her misty state, it feels so good. 

Harry slowly ends the kiss. He lifts his body up, and opens his eyes to behold her. She looks almost exactly the same as the last time he’d seen her: her features were still angelic albeit blue and her eyes twinkled at the sight of him. She makes the breathy noise associated with wisps. Harry closes his eyes painfully. 

“That was supposed to work! I-I was supposed to- *sob* (Y/N)...” he pushes his fists into his eyes and rubs them. Harry feels familiar real arms around his shoulders.

“Harry.” His eyes shot open.

-You-

Harry wraps his arms around your neck desperately and hugs you tightly. You hold him in exchange, kissing the side of his face. 

“(Y/N)... yer-yer okay!” 

“I was waiting for you to figure it out lovely.” You run your hands over the side of his face, rubbing your thumbs over his cheekbones. He’s completely disheveled. A scraggly beard covers his chin and there’s dark circles under his eyes. Harry whimpers and then covers your hands with his.  _ This broke him. I’m never leaving you again mate.  _ Harry nuzzles your hand. You pull him into your lap and embrace him. Harry puts his head into the hollow of your neck. His hands fist in your dress.

“Don’t leave me again songbird,” You rub his back soothingly. 

“I don’t want this dream to end…” Harry finishes quietly. You pull back despite Harry’s whiny protests, and hold his hands. 

“This is real Harry. You did it. I know everything that happened is horrible but it all ends here. You’re my soulmate, Harry.” Harry cracks a small smile and then looks down at your conjoined hands. 

“Harry, Harry, look at me darling.” He slowly brings his ocean eyes to yours.  _ He’s so beautiful. So beautiful. Even when he’s been through so much.  _ You smile at him kindly, and he slowly stretches his lips into a matching smile. You start to laugh all of a sudden, surprising Harry.  _ I saw it! I saw this! I knew it would work out.  _ Because you did see it all: the darkness he’d fall into, the murders, everything. All the way up to you two being united. His eyebrows scrunch.

“Yeh knew. Yeh knew what was going to ‘appen.” 

“Yes. I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you but that would change it and… gods Harry. I’ve seen so much.” You saw universes collapse and reform, entire lives, the beauty of the smallest ant and of the largest beasts. 

“The amount of power that being a wisp gave me… it was incredible. And I figured it out. I-I was never monstrous. Being a wisp was ethereal. A wisp is a being. An entity. And I know now, that I don’t need to trust anyone but myself to control it. I just have to accept it.” You’d realized this within minutes of running from the castle. You felt connected to everything now. 

“I knew it would all work out. And I-I wanted to help you, to be there for you every. Single. Time you called my name or you’d talk to me… but if I did we wouldn’t be here.” Harry looks away into the distance.

“Do yeh… want to go back? To being a wisp, I mean.” You turn his head back to meet your eyes with a hand. 

“I want to be with you.” Harry beams wide, and you can’t help but kiss his smile.  _ It really is an adorable smile. I missed his smile. I missed Harry.  _ You push your hands under his shirt (your normal, skin covered, feeling hands) and he shivers. Harry drops his hook to the side and then pulls you closer with both hands. His hands weave through your hair (relatively normal floating hair). 

“I missed yeh songbird. So so much. I missed everything about ye.” He murmurs into your scalp. 

“I know,” you sigh into his shoulder. You’re so content in this position, with Harry back where he belongs… right around you. Now you understand. From everything you saw, everything you’ve learned about true love, it is nothing compared to what it actually feels like. It feels like belonging and perfection and wholeness. 

“(Y/N), I-I need to apologize… I’ve been so bad I’ve done so many bad things ye’d be so disappointed I’m so sorry…” you remove your hands from under his shirt (and abs) and maneuver yourself so that you’re holding him in your lap. 

“I forgive you Harry. I saw it all. When I was a wisp, I mean, I could just… look and see whatever I wanted. Across any distance. I watched you a lot. It was a little scary to be honest, when you started… with the sword…” Harry whimpers and curls into your breast. He nuzzles your neck. You run your fingers through his hair. It’s long, very long, and untamed. 

“But I know better than to be scared of you Harry. I trust you with my life, love.” Harry leans up to kiss you roughly. 

“I’m going to defend yeh with me life. Forever.” 

You chuckle a little, and you turn a little brighter blue. “And I you.” 

“So what happens now, dearest songbird?” 

“Well,” you start, running your fingers through his hair, “We go and see everyone and you hold my hand the whole time. And then, I want to get a house. Not a castle but large, and I want to be there with you and we’d live together. We’d get jobs and then come home to each other at the end of the day. I’ve always wanted to paint... A-and maybe we’d get engaged? And then married… and then ma-maybe children? Maybe we’d have children together. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Gods, I’ve been waiting to say that. You’re the only one I’ve ever loved, a-and I don’t want to spend one more moment waiting any longer.” Harry is silent. Too silent. You’re a more than little worried.  _ Did I overstep? Is this not how this works? _

“Yes. Please.” He says it needily. You laugh, both in joy and relief, and Harry kisses you again, running his tongue over your lips. He kisses you with love, compassion, and desperation. You can feel the prickle of his beard, and his nose as it brushes against yours. Even you’re surprised at the overwhelming swell of love for this man. _So that’s how true love feels. I love it. _

Harry breaks away, looking at you happily. You both turn your ears at the sounds of people. You stiffen for a moment (muscle memory from being a wisp) and Harry whispers in your ear comfortingly, 

“Just Ben, Uma, Celia. They want to see ye… but yer not getting away from meh.” You grin, and boop his nose. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, pirate.” He gathers his hook and stands, offering you a hand to lift you up. Your hands linger in his. You noticed out of the corner of your eye Celia find you and Harry on the cliff. She shouts your name excitedly and starts to run towards you. You brush Harry’s arm.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Yes, love?” 

“The wait was worth it.” 

Harry laughs at you, and kisses your forehead. You smile wide, and ready yourself to meet up with the rest of your family, hand in hand with your true love. 

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and staying with me for this journey! Let me know thoughts, or anything, and if you’d like a sequel to this! I’m going to be working something else for a little bit, but please drop a comment! 
> 
> Yours Truly,  
Lehuka


End file.
